Elite Aurors
by Dark Lady of Slytherin
Summary: Twentyone years of history haunt her. She had forgotten things of the past, and now when he enters her life again, a cascade of memories return. Including the love she had for him.
1. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters within the books written my JK Rowling. And I can't even say I have claim to Sailor Moon because she and the Senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I can however, take claim to this plot, and that is all I will take claim to._

**Summary:**_ Usagi has been assigned two missions. One to figure out who is leaking information to the Daily Prophet from her secure Base in England, and the other she cannot start until Fudge believes she has caught the person responsible. An Old friend returns to Usagi after 15 years of separation, but Usagi has spent the majority of her time trying to forget her past at Hogwarts. Now she will have to face facts, face her past, and attend to her new mission._

The Elite 

**Written By:** Lenna Silverstar

That was the final draw, the one thing that had brought the Major of the Auror Training Facility upon them. They had unfortunately caused one of the largest upheavals that in the end caused the Ministry of Magic more Aurors to be placed in dangerous situations. How the information had possibly leaked from the Facility out into the Wizarding world was beyond their imaginations, but they were furious. More and more Wizards and Muggles alike were being placed under strict surveillance, as well as rigorous questionings.  

          Usagi Tsukino was among one of those who was forced to place her squadron under a furious training session. She had only recently been promoted to Major, and had been furious when she heard news of the leak of information. Although the Minister of Magic had nearly refused her help, she forced him to see that she was the one who had set up this training facility when she realized how different she was from the other Aurors. In the end Minister Fudge gave in, and allowed Usagi to clean up the mess in the facility.

          Standing in front of her squadron, she paced back in forth, as if waiting for one of them to crack under the tension. She had made it clear that no one would leave until she had the answers that she desired. No one had ever thought to mess with Major Tsukino, knowing they would have their asses handed to them in a neat little basket, while she walked away with having merely broken a sweat. She was one of the best Aurors the Ministry had, and was the exact reason she was commanding the squadron of Elite Aurors, known widely for their capture of many Death Eaters. 

          The sweat was pour from their faces. England was suffering greatly from a range of dry spells, to heat waves. Here Usagi could use the heat to her advantage. Someone would eventually crack under the extreme heat, else pass out. Her theory, the first to faint was the first shipped off her camp. You could not become one of the Elite with only the brains. You needed to possess the skill under pressure. Not only from your superiors, your enemies, but also from the elements, for everything, in the end, could be against you. There was no telling when your best friend could turn out to be your worst enemy, as she so found out many years ago.

---

          "Usagi!" a voice called out from behind the willow tree, as the blond haired girl was thrown backwards from the spell. "Damn it!"

          Looking up from the ground, Usagi could see just enough of the sky to know it would in moments unleash a storm so furious it would cause enough damage to the surrounding areas to be classified a tropical storm. But England usually suffered more from heavy thunderstorms, or horrific dry spells. This was something unnatural, something created by an Elemental who wanted to even the playing field, or give the enemy the upper hand.

          "Won't work," she whispered as she pulled herself up, her wand clasped tightly in her hand. "I won't let it work!" she looked over and found Lily and James Potter standing close to her. They had been her friends all throughout school, and even afterwards they had remained her dearest friends.

          "We need to get out of here. Dumbledore wants us back at the school." James uttered, as Usagi watched a small figure walk across the field they were standing in. "We can worry about the Deatheaters later."

          "No!" she hissed, as she walked towards the Deatheater, "Any Deatheater permitted to walk away from a battlefield in the end could bring about our destruction. They must be brought in. You two shouldn't be out here, you know Voldemort is after you." The wind shuttered under the mention of his name, which made Usagi laugh. 'So you are listening to me. Good!' she thought to herself as she walked closer to the figure.

          "Stupify!" James cried as he stunned Usagi, pulling her away from the field and back towards Hogwarts as much as he could. In the end he knew she would be furious and probably stop talking to him for sometime. But the matter was that she was alive, and not nursing any more wounds than she had already managed in the last few days.

          "When a friend becomes an enemy to save your life, how would you be expected to react?" Usagi questioned as she was released from the spell only a matter of moments later. Her soft blue eyes reflecting the anger, but forgiveness she felt, while a single tear slid down her cheek to mesh in with the soft rain that had begun to fall.

          "Only the way a friend would react to the one who just saved their life." Lily replied softly, as they continued on their way. "We were sent out after you. Dumbledore became increasingly worried when you didn't return from your last mission. You had said you were on your way back, and then no further word came from you. What were we supposed to do? Give up searching for you?"

          "What do you mean? I sent plenty of…Damn it!" Usagi cursed as she flung her fist into the nearest tree. "I can't believe I was so stupid! That's how the bugger found me!"

          "What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" questioned James who seemed rather taken aback by Usagi's sudden outburst of anger. He had on a few occasions seen her mad, but they had never been like this. He had never seen her through a punch like that. "Never mind that, were you taking lessons from Padfoot?"

          "James Potter, I could care less who taught me how to throw a proper punch at the moment. The matter at hand is my letter being intercepted by that damned fool. I swear when I find the deatheater who has stolen my letters I will kill them." Growled Usagi.

          "Now, I am sure I never want to see Usagi Tsukino angry again." James chuckled as Usagi threw a rock at him, narrowly missing his head, but clipping his shoulder. "HEY!" 

          "That's for the comment!" Usagi giggled as they entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be greeted by Professor Dumbledore, who in the end had given Usagi a stern lecture about the Owl System.

---

          A woman with dark granite hair, and vibrant azure eyes fainted under the extreme sun and was quickly rushed off by two Officers who Usagi trusted. Another was slowly cracking under the pressure of not being able to do anything but stand in the heat. The ground was parched and looked closely to the Sahara Desert, as a gust of wind wiped up a few sand particles and threw them towards the Aurors. 

          Usagi smile triumphantly as a man, with light blond hair, and cold blue eyes ran to the front of the squadron, and lay down his badge in front of her. "Your wand." She ordered, as the wand, 12 inches, Dragon Heartstring, made of Oak was placed firmly in her hand. "Take him away!" she commanded as three Aurors walked up on him while the others remained in their spot.

          "Handing information to the Daily Prophet, or any other will in the end do you no good. Take this as a small trial that in the end will determine whether or not you will become a final member of the Elite Forces of Aurors. Should you fail in your training your memory will be wiped and you will join the rest of the Aurors for basic training. Do I make myself clear?" 

          "Yes Ma'am" The squadron shouted in reply.

          "Good. Now return to your bunkers, get a few hours rest. And be back here at 0800 hours or suffer the consequences!"  She watched as her squad ran off to their bunkers, while she turned on her heels and marched off to her office where she would unfortunately be stuck questioning the Corporal on why he released classified information to the Daily Prophet.

---

          "Usagi, are you coming?" Rei Hino called as she looked back into Usagi's office, to find the Major asleep at her desk. "Bugger all, she managed to fall asleep again. I would have imagined she wouldn't have given up another opportunity to see Remus, but perhaps I was wrong." She thought out loud as she fixed her raven hair, and turned to leave. Her olive green pants and matching tank top reflecting off the mirror on the wall behind Usagi's desk. "At least she picked clothing that made us look good."

          "Good thing you have a big mouth Rei." Usagi mumbled as she pulled herself out of her chair, and over to the doorway. "But your right, I did pick good clothing. Now did I hear you say that Remus was visiting?"

          "He's on a mission for Albus. Says he needs to speak with the Major of the Facility. Of course, he can't come on base without your consent. He's been waiting at the Officers Gate for more than an hour. I'm sure he'll be furious to know that you are the Major he is to speak with, and that it was you who kept him waiting." Rei stated a smile on her soft face.

          "I've kept him waiting for more than 15 years Rei, I can keep him waiting for a little while longer. Besides, I've been busy. I spent the last three hours questioning Corporal Norman about his release of classified information, erasing his memory of the train camp, and then reassigning him to the Ministry of Magic. If I haven't been busy, then I don't know what I've been doing wasting my time with these lousy recruits. And you're here trying to tell me, I've kept a member of the Order waiting!" Usagi snarled, as she turned to look at herself in the Mirror. "I look like hell!" 

          "That's nothing new," Rei giggled as she pulled out her wand, and whispered a spell. "There, now your ondagos don't look so bad, your eyes are no longer blotchy and red, and no more rings under them. You really should start sleeping more." 

          "When I find time between Order work and Ministry work, I will sleep. Until then, my duty is to train up these new recruits, and make them ready for the streets of the Wizarding World. I just wish there was away to teach them what a threat was like." Usagi sighed as she walked out of her office. "It's one thing to get them to understand what a Deatheater can do, but a completely different thing to have them stand face to face with one."

          "You did a great job training the last group. Not a single one of them managed to falter under your command. And not a single one of them have ended up dead at the hands of a Deatheater." Rei uttered as they walked through the empty command post, which normally was teaming with new recruits, staff members, and officers all bustling around looking for a new task, or completely the last.

          Usagi paused for a moment and suddenly remember the last group she had trained. They had been an interesting group, most of them had come in wanting to find fame in catching a deatheater, or wanting to use the power they gained to stand beside Harry Potter when the time came. She had been frustrated beyond belief with the group, always wanting to stand back and watch them go and get themselves blown up. But when the time came for the group to prove themselves, they had managed to astonish her to the point of speechlessness. They had managed to pull off the needed grade to advance to the next level of training, and then they were ready in no time for the next step, to stand as one of the Elite, and fight against the forces of Voldemort.  

          Her eyes filled with tears at the memory, and then of the future, nothing ever seemed to last long. Voldemort had returned and was now out to dominate the world again with his Deatheaters growing in numbers while the good was suffering with a lack of help and support. Not only did the Ministry refuse to give recognition to the return of the Dark Lord, Minister Fudge had tried to close down the camp believing it was no longer needed, as the Dark Lord was defeated 15 years ago by Harry Potter. It had taken Usagi many days to force the Minister to keep the Camp open, and even longer to prove to him that she was in fact teaching the new Aurors skills that could not be taught in any other form or fashion. Of course that had ended off the wrong way.

---

          "Major Tsukino, I am not in anyway trying to condemn you for the work you have managed for the Ministry of Magic. I am however saying that your work is no longer needed at this time." Ministry Fudge informed Usagi two months ago, shortly after Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter came out about Voldemort's return. Now the Ministry was refusing to admit anything had changed.

          "Ministry Fudge, I am in no way closing down my base. I will continue to teach and train the new generation of Aurors. Or have you forgotten that in the last 15 years my Elite Aurors have managed to survive longer than yours, or that mine have caught 40% more Deatheaters every year compared to yours who sit back and believe the world has returned to peace!" Usagi argued, anger in her eyes, as she sat up straight, her hair falling down around her shoulders. 

          "The Base will be closed, and the Training Obstacles will be handed over to the Ministry for further use with the Aurors." 

          "This has absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort!" Usagi growled as the Minister cringed. "This is because I have managed to keep my recruits alive while you have failed! The base stays open, or I will fund it with my own money, and turn my recruits against the Ministry of Magic. I am sure you do not want more than one army marching against your miniscule forces!"

          "That is a direct threat against our Government Major Tsukino, and enough to have you discharged from your position." Fudge watched as a slick smile slide across Usagi's face, while fear resided in his eyes. "The Base closes!"

          "So be it." Usagi stood up, and walked to the doorway, "The base remains open Fudge, or find yourself a new Training Coordinator who will teach your Aurors better than I. By the way I heard another attack on Potter's life resulted in his near expulsion. Tell me Fudge what are you going to do when Mr. Potter shows the Wizarding World just how much of a crackpot you really are?"

          Fudge sat there his mouth hung open while his eyes held pure shock. He was not angry with Usagi, he believed she had every right to believe what she wanted, but to directly threaten the Ministry of Magic with chaos, and then to call him a crackpot, it was enough to make a sane man go crazy. Slowly he closed his mouth, and eyes in hopes to relieve some tension, but every time he closed his eyes, he could picture Usagi standing before him, an army behind her and another standing not too far away.

          She strode away from him, as he heard her call after her. "The Base stays open then!" she smiled as she continued on her way. It had only taken an idle threat to get the Minister to see the truth; she only hoped that Albus could manage to get Fudge to see the light in time. She sighed heavily and returned to her base having thought little about what she would do should Albus call her for help with the Order again.

---

          Usagi looked over at Rei, "Remus isn't waiting with a message from Albus is he?" she questioned quietly making sure no one was around. It would be one thing if Voldemort found out she were working for the Order, but a whole other story if the Minster found out. 

          "I have no idea. Makoto and Ami were with him when I was sent to get you. Remus refused to give us any other information about why he was here, other than he needed to speak with the Major. I don't know if Albus or Remus know you are the Major of this facility." Rei replied as they both stopped just outside the Officers Gate. "Makoto, Ami and I, will go make sure that Minako doesn't need any help with Corporal Norman."

          "He's no longer a Corporal." Usagi reminded Rei, as the two other girls walked out of the building. "I want you three to check the grounds once before you head to find Minako. Find someone else to deal with Norman, and then I want you four to return here and make sure no one hears any of the conversation between Lupin and I."

          "Of course." Ami replied as the girls walked away leaving Usagi clenching the doorknob in her hands.

          'Fear gets you no where Tsukino' she thought to herself as she pushed open the door. Looking at the back of Remus' robes, it was easy to tell he hadn't been eating properly. His tattered robes hung off him; his hair was messy and un-groomed, and she was sure by the pale colour on his neck that he was a sickly white shade. He turned around to face her as she released a gasp of shock. 


	2. The New Mission

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I am not making any sort of money off this (Though I wish I was). I do however own the plot, which I hope you will all enjoy._

The Elite Aurors 

**Written By:** Lenna Silverstar

**Chapter 2: _The New Mission_**

The silver haired man stood watching her closely, as if trying to read her now unreadable eyes. Over the last 15 years, Usagi Tsukino had managed to conceal her emotions to protect herself from the dangers of being an Auror. No one had ever managed to crack her crablike shell. It was nearly impossible for someone to get close to her, and no one would ever understand why she had turned away from her past.

"Usagi," Remus Lupin said taking a step closer to the Major of the Facility. "Had I have known you were the Major here I would have told Albus to find someone else for this mission. I respected your wishes, and I still do."

"Why are you here Remus?" She questioned a tone in her voice that was unmistakable annoyance. The Usagi that had once walked the halls of Hogwarts was long forgotten, she had forced that form of herself out of her mind, and had become a clearly determined Major of one of the most prominent Training Camps in England, she wasn't about to give that up for anything or anyone.

"Albus has come to request the help of the Elite Aurors. He heard that Fudge attempted to close down the Facility, and knows that the Elite Aurors will be needed in this fight against Voldemort. If Fudge won't be using them, he would be more than thrilled to give them something to do." Remus replied, a sad look in his eyes. He couldn't believe the woman standing in front of him was the same girl he had gone to school with. The one who had so avidly requested to help him. 

"He does, does he?" Usagi questioned motioning for Remus to take a seat. "Then perhaps Albus knows about the little mishap I am dealing with at the moment, and that I have quarantined my whole garrison. And that they are not trained enough to help the Order in any form. And besides I have a situation on my hand. I am sure a Deatheater has penetrated my facility, which leaves me but one choice. I have to find them. So you can tell Albus that I just can't possibly help him."

"Usagi…" He's voice faltered as he looked away from her. "I should not have come. I knew you were an Auror, and I knew you could very well be here. I'll give Albus your message."

---

          "Mamoru!" Usagi cried as she watched the curse explode from the Deatheaters wand hitting the Dark haired man in the chest. He slumped to the ground, a lifeless gaze in his azure eyes. She had run to his side, and threw her arms around him. "No…This can't be!"

_          Standing, Usagi turned her anger on the Deatheater. He was flung backwards with the explosion of power that was released from her wand. It was always known that Usagi had possessed a great deal of power, one that had nearly got her sorted into Slytherin House. But she had been sorted correctly placed in Hufflepuff house for her kind and forgiving nature. She loved everything and everyone, but she was easily hurt, and forced to take actions into her own hand if it meant life over death._

_          "You will pay for his death!" She yelled as a hand clasped down on her shoulder. Looking at the figure behind her, she took in the look of a very depressed man. Sorrow flecked his soft eyes, as a curse was flung towards the two. Narrowly dodging the attack, Usagi looked back at the Deatheater. "Stupify!" she exclaimed as the Deatheater fell to the ground._

_          "Lets get out of here. The Deatheater will go to Azkaban, and Mamoru will receive a proper burial. I am sorry Usagi." The man wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried._

_          "Take Mamoru, take the Deatheater. I…I'm going to do something I should have done long ago. Perhaps one day I will return. Lily, James, Mamoru, none of them should have died. Voldemort will pay should he ever return! I won't watch another friend die on me." She explained that she was leaving London, for a time. She explained no more._

_          Turning she sauntered away from Remus, leaving him to deal with the situation at hand. The tears fell from her blue eyes unchecked, she looked back only once before apparating away to Minako Aino's apartment down in London. She was still crying as her friend answered the door._

_          "Usagi?" she questioned as she pulled the girl inside. "Honey, what's wrong?"_

_          "Mamo-chan…" Usagi cried as she buried her hands in her face. "He…he's…dead"_

_          "Oh Usagi, I'm so sorry." Minako wrapped her arms around Usagi's shoulder, and pulled her into a hug. "Does Albus know?"_

_          "Remus will tell him. Minako, I'm going to the Minister tomorrow. He will see my case and he will let me build the Auror training camp. I'll need the help of those I can trust. Can you get the girls together?" _

_          "Yes of course I can. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna as well?" Minako questioned as Usagi stood up._

_          "All of them." She walked away from Minako and found herself standing in her bedroom. Minako had always kept an extra room in case Usagi had come to visit her when she was in London on Ministry business. It had been decorated for her. Light pink paint covered the walls, with soft white bunnies and golden moons were scattered across the room. _

_          Slowly she pulled the diamond ring from her ring finger and placed it into an envelop that would be placed into her closet with other small trinkets of those she had watched die. "Good-bye Mamoru, my love" She whispered as she dropped the envelop into the box with the others. _

_          Her demeanour from that day forward had changed. The fun loving Usagi had become the hardworking, determined Usagi, who was not going to stand for anything but the best from those she taught. They would comply or they would find themselves out of her camp. It was the devotion she had acquired after Mamoru's death that kept her from remembering it, and kept her from watching another friend die. She had never been happier than when she was standing before her students, explaining what it was like to stand before a deatheater and know you could very well die that day. None of them had ever expected her to know so much, the look of innocence that had followed Usagi wherever she went could not be changed. No matter how much she tried, Usagi Tsukino was known as the Innocent Auror, the one who had seen so much but still remained the same. But she was never the same._

---

          "Remus…I'm sorry. I left with so little of an explanation, and I never wrote to let you or Albus know what had come of me. For all you knew I had…become one of our growing numbers of fallen Order Members. Sirius…did…did he really?" She had always had difficulty believe that Sirius Black, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, and best friend to James Potter was the reason that James and Lily ended up dead while their son ended up in some muggle home.

          "No. Peter framed him. James and Lily changed their secret-keeper only a few days before they died. No one but Peter, Sirius and James knew the truth. But Sirius was given no trial, and everyone turned against him. It was only until a year and a half ago that we learned the truth. Usagi, Harry's in grave danger." 

          "Remus I can't. I promised myself I would never return. My duty is here now. I train those to protect the Wizarding World. I can't return to Hogwarts, I won't return." She jumped when she heard the siren alerting the break out. Grabbing her wand she flung a curse at nothing, which vanished quite quickly. 

          "Usagi! Norman's been killed, and the man responsible has taken off from the camp." Haruka exclaimed as she ran into the room hardly taking notice of Remus.

          "It's quite alright Haruka. He cannot leave the grounds. The beacons in all the recruits have been activated. If any one tries to leave the compound they will end up quite ill for the next few weeks. And they will find they can no longer walk. It was something that was needed to keep our secrets safe." Usagi explained more so for Remus' sake than Haruka's. "Take Michiru and Hotaru and find the person responsible for Norman's death. Bring him to my office, and be quick about it."

          Haruka nodded as she quickly left Remus and Usagi alone, doing exactly as she was requested. Usagi on the other hand sighed heavily, as she turned to Remus. Her eyes held a weariness that Remus had never seen before. She looked tired beyond the ages, and needed to take a long rest. 

          "I am sorry about that. Please accompany me to my office. I am sure we can force some information out of our traitor that will be beneficial to both my facility and the Order." She replied as Remus slipped his pale hand into her own. Tears flecked her eyes. "If you will be staying here for awhile, at least try to eat better." She ordered, his pale sickly face was looking worse than any other time she had seen him, even before a full moon. "One day Remus, you will take me up on my offer and you will let me rid you of that blasted curse."

          "One day Usagi, I will see the full moon and think of you." Remus replied as the two walked away from the Officers Gate. His torn and tattered robes billowed out behind him as he walked keeping pace with Usagi, who in all her training had taken to walking at a quick pace. His black boots held his tucked in pant legs, while around his waist was a black belt with a Moon shaped buckle. A light blue shirt caressed his thin chest and his robes fell over top. 

          Usagi stopped a moment and turned to look at Remus, taking in the crescent moon necklace that was around his neck. "You kept it. I thought for sure when I left you would have hidden it away."

          "You gave it to me when we were in our sixth year. I remember the exact night. I would never change that night for any other." Remus replied.

---

          "Remus!" Usagi bellowed as she tripped up the stairs leading to the astronomy tower. "Oof!" she stumbled a bit more as she came out into the night air, a silver beam of light washing down on her from the crescent moon above. A smile spread across her face as she felt the warmth of the light against her face, but the smile quickly faded when she found Remus Lupin sitting alone. "Remus?"

_          "Usagi, what are you doing up here?" he questioned her, his eyes held a fear that he had kept from everyone but the marauders, and he was sure that Usagi would find out and never want to be near him again._

_          "James told me…is it true?" She questioned as she took a step towards him. She wasn't afraid of him, she had never been afraid of him. And if he were a werewolf she would still care about him, though she was dating Mamoru now, she would never forget the friendship she had with Remus. The girls were one thing, but Remus was another. They had become friends quickly and she would cherish that friendship until the end of time._

_          "Yes." He replied shortly and looked away from her. He had felt her brush up against him as she sat down beside him. "Why are you still here?"_

_          "Because, I'm your friend." She replied innocently. "And friends are always there no matter what. I don't care if you're a werewolf, or a vampire, or a normal wizard. You're still my best friend, and nothing will change that." She smiled as he turned to look deep into her eyes._

_          "Thank you Usagi." His eyes fluttered down to their hands. "What is this?"_

_          "A present. My mother gave it to me and I'm giving it to you. She said that one day I could give it to whom ever I chose. Remus Lupin, I want you to have the symbol of the crescent moon. And if you ever wanted my help, I could make you normal again." She looked up at the sky, as the light of the moon trickled down around her face, revealing a small crescent moon on her forehead. _

_          "Whoa, Usa…How?" Remus stammered never having seen magic like that before. He had known of a legend that had spoken of a Princess of the Moon, but had never believed in it much. _

_          "You know the legend Binns takes about sometimes?" She giggled, "Its true. I can't help being who I am, and that it is my home that brings you such pain every full moon. But I can stop it if you'll let me." She whispered into his ear. She wanted so much to help him, and make everything go away._

_          "No!" He growled, as he stood up to look at her. "You can't be." He stood there bewildered when her school robes melted away and she stood in a long white dress and golden embodiment around her chest, and another silver necklace laced her beautiful neck, one of the full moon._

_          "My name alone means, Bunny of the Moon." She replied as a tear slid down her face. "The Moon is my home. Was my Home." She rephrased her thoughts. "My mother's last gift to me was a life here on Earth, and these two necklaces. The Crescent Moon I give to you as a symbol of the time you have before you turn into a werewolf. I would have given you the full moon but I see that being more of a fear than a gift."_

_          "Usagi…" Remus stated as he watched Usagi walk away from him, the light of the moon seeming to follow her. "Don't go." _

_          Turning she looked back at him, "As long as the silver moon shines, I'll always be near you Remus Lupin." She smiled as she walked down the stairs leading back down into the school to finish her homework before Ami took her head off again next time they got together._

---

          "I remember that day too. I was sure you would never talk to me again when you found out my secret. Only the girls knew. I never told James, Sirius, or Lily." Usagi replied as she fingered the Full Moon necklace around her neck. "I still hold by what I said. "The Moon still shines, and I still watch over you. Every full moon I cringe at the thoughts of what are happening to you."

          "It is part of my life Usagi. And I did research into the legend about you. I know that by taking away my werewolf blood you will weaken yourself. I won't have you harming yourself to help me. I wouldn't let James, Sirius or _Peter do anything that would hurt them." Remus replied._

          "Oh no, becoming anigmus' was never anything dangerous." Usagi rolled her eyes, as she walked into her office to find Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru standing with a man with dark black hair, and pale green eyes. Usagi took a seat behind her desk and motioned for the girls to stand near the doorway. 

          Hotaru took up the door, while Haruka and Michiru stood behind the man to make sure he didn't escape again. Remus stood behind Usagi's desk and looked the man, a doubt take confirmed his suspicion.

          "What in the name of hell are you doing here Manson?" Remus growled much to the shock of the others. 

          "Shove off Lupin. The Order can go to hell!" Manson bellowed in return as Usagi tapped her wand on her desk, as tea appeared. "Buttering me up are you Tsukino."

          "That's Major Tsukino to you recruit, or did you forget you are still on my base. You will address me properly." She replied sharply, lifting her cup to her mouth. "Now, answer Remus' question."

          "Needed information for the Dark Lord. Had it too. If it wasn't for your damn beacons!" 

          "They are part of protocol here. You want to be an Auror you go by my standards or you're shipped out of here." Usagi said calmly, looking over at Hotaru, who held her hand to her neck. "Hotaru, if you need a rest, have Makoto come and relieve you."

          "No Ma'am. I am fine. I just don't trust him. He's not telling us everything." The girl replied, as she clutched a purple pendent in her hands. Remus glanced over at the other two, and noticed a navy blue pendent and an aqua blue pendent around their necks in symbols of the planets. 

          "Then recruit you will tell us everything. What is Voldemort looking for?"

          "Like I would…" he caught his breath in his throat as Usagi shot a look to Hotaru, who immediately released the man. "He wants to know why there are so many Aurors leaving this place that he can't kill. He needed to know your secret so he could devise a plan to eliminate you and your group of Aurors."

          Usagi chuckled at this, "There is only one way to kill one of the Elite Aurors Manson. Had you have remained here long enough you might have figured it out. But unfortunately, you'll have your mind wiped clean of your time here, and every barracks in the facility will be searched…on second thought. Haruka, Michiru I would like you two to wake every recruit and pull their asses out into the training circle. Now."

          The two nodded as they left the room. Hotaru was given the duty of erasing his memory, and sending him on his way back to Voldemort. But knowing he had failed the man was furious and terrified. Remus and Usagi were left alone in her office as a silver beam of light fell into the room. 

          "We had best get outside. By the light of the Silver Moon, the Dark Marks will be found." She whispered as they left to stand out in the training circle, every recruit waiting to find out what was going on. "As you all know, by the alarm this evening, there was an attempt to break out of the facility. This has been taken care of, however, it is believed that there are Deatheaters among us." Several of the recruits growled hatefully while some looked terrified. "Senshi, find them and bring them to me!" 

          "Senshi?" Remus questioned, looking at her.

          "Ever wonder why I had several girls around me at all times? The ones with pendants like you saw around Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru's necks are my protectors. My Senshi. They are my Elite Aurors, the very best at what they do, they train the recruits and make damn close to Senshi out of them. The only difference between an Elite Auror and a Senshi is that the Senshi use the powers of certain planets to draw their magic from, while the Aurors use only the power they were gifted with while at school."

          Usagi turned to watch as six Deatheaters were brought before her. Each giving her the same reason for why they were there, none of them had admitted to being a Deatheater however the Dark Mark upon their wrists gave it away quite clearly. Being furious Usagi wiped their memories and sent them back to Voldemort. Once the recruits were returned to their rooms, the Senshi stood before her, as if waiting for their next order.

          "Usagi?" Minako questioned as she noticed the necklace around Remus' neck. "Are you alright?"

          "Long day Minako." She replied quickly, and turned to look at Remus, "It's getting late, you cannot leave now. You will stay the night here, and in the morning you can send word to Albus." Turning back to the girls, "I have a new mission for us all. Harry Potter is in grave danger; we will attend Hogwarts, protecting the school for whatever Voldemort throws at us. However I will need some of you to remain behind and teach. Ami, Minako, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, I want you five to join me, the rest of you will remain here. Now go and get some rest."

          As the girls left, Remus placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder, and looked down into her eyes. "Why?"

          "I won't stand by and know that Voldemort can get onto my base, when Albus helped me build it. The same wards that are on Hogwarts are on my base. If he can get here, he can get to Harry, and I promised James I would never let anything happen to his son." Usagi replied as she looked up into the sky. "We can teach them better than most. Not to say you aren't a great teacher Remus."

          "Never took it that way. I'm glad you are returning."

          "At least one of us is." She sighed as she turned away from him. "I'll show you to your room."


	3. The Only Right Thing to Do

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the Sailor Moon characters. I am just using them for the pure enjoyment of writing._

The Elite Aurors 

**Written By: **Lenna Silverstar

**Chapter Three: The Only Right Thing to Do**

          The silence became deafening as the two walked towards the room that would become Remus' for the night. Though Usagi had not mentioned that his room would be, unfortunately, within her quarters. She had only hoped that he would not argue with her decision to place him there. It would take several days to explain to the others why it was she had chosen the room across from her living room to house Remus.

          Stepping inside the brightly lit room, Usagi looked at the leather couch where her familiar, Luna, was sleeping peacefully. A large fire was burning brightly in the hearth across from the couch, while silver beams of light fluttered in through the open curtains. A large white carpet spread out across the floor, reaching out to touch the walls across the room. Stretching out from the floor to ceiling, was a light shade of pink.

          "Interesting place you have here Usagi." Remus replied noticing the large bookcase that spread across the far wall to his right. He walked up to the fire, and reached his hands out, as if to warm them. "Looks like your place back in London."

          "Minako decorated my rooms back in London. Here I allowed myself to decorate it. Not many of the other rooms are decorated like this. The recruits are permitted the least of necessities, while the commanding officers are permitted a little more." Usagi explained as she stood in front of another doorway. "This will lead to your room, the washroom is just down the hallway, and I will wake you up in the morning so that you won't miss breakfast. Rather early morning tomorrow, but you can get started if you wish after breakfast."

          "You are still coming tomorrow?" Remus questioned holding her gaze with his eyes.

          "I said I was coming only to train the students better to protect themselves against Voldemort. I did say before I left that I would see the end of Voldemort. I left to build the training camp against him. I have done so. Now, I fear it is time for me to return to Hogwarts. I have a few things that I must attend to before I leave. But I am sure you won't mind waiting?" Usagi replied, looking over at her bookshelf. "Else you wish to leave right away, and then we can meet up again at Diagon Alley. There are a few things I need to pick up for this year's class. And then we can sit down at plan out the lessons."

          "That sounds great to me Usagi." Remus replied as he step through the door leading to his room, while Usagi through herself down on the couch in front of the fire, taking little notice that Remus was standing at the doorway watching over her, as he had done once before.

---

_          The fire crackled in the dark Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lonely figure sat in front of it, as the fiery glow danced on her golden hair, that fell from neat ondagos. The young seventh year Hufflepuff paid no mind to the figure who stood at the doorway of the Great Hall._

_          Her silky sobs fluttered to haunt his ears as he listened to her cry. It had pained him to know that something had brought her to sitting alone in the Great Hall, instead of sitting in her Common Room with those of her house sitting with her to comfort her where he could not. He had thanked the Professors over and over again that he had been made a Prefect in his fifth year, so that he would not get into any trouble standing there watching over her, while he should have told her to return to her Common Room._

_          'You would want to be alone too if something was bothering you.' Remus chided himself, as he watched Usagi wipe away another falling tear. Stepping inside the Great Hall, he closed the door behind him, and walked over to her. "Usagi," he whispered looking down at her. "What brings you down here?"_

_          Fear filled her eyes as she looked up at Remus, nearly jumping at the thoughts of being caught by a Prefect. "Darn it. I should have left." She whispered quickly looking away. "I..I'll go to my Common Room now Remus, if you promise not to tell any one that I was out this late. Please don't tell the Professors. I can't stand another detention."_

_          "You got a detention? For what?" Remus questioned as he sat down next to her._

_          "I was told that if I was caught wandering the halls again I would get a detention. Professor Mcgonagall found me wandering the halls three days ago, and gave me detention. Of course, she's out to get me, my Transfiguration grade is horrible, and it was a complete accident that I turned my lizard into a flaming flamingo. She took ten points away from Hufflepuff, you were there. What you didn't know was that she held me after class to tell me if I didn't bring my grade up, I would be forced to forget about becoming an Auror. What the heck was I supposed to do? Every since then, I've been thinking a lot. Maybe I'm not cut out to be an Auror."_

_          "Usagi, you are one of the best student in Hufflepuff. Do you remember what happened before you went into class that day?" Remus questioned, and when he received an odd look from Usagi he continued, "You and Mamoru got into another fight, which resulted in your crying, and being distracted in class, you transfigured your lizard wrong."_

_          "How…How did you know about that?" She looked up at him curiously, waiting for the answer she desired._

_          "Maybe next time you should talk to Mamoru about talking about your fights with some of the other Ravenclaws. Usagi, he knew I had over heard him telling his friends. He wasn't too pleased and he was afraid I would tell you. I didn't until now." He replied, as he stood up, "You had best get back to your Dorm, before a teacher finds you. If you keep your cool Usagi, you will become a great Auror you know that as well as I do."_

_          She nodded her head, and took off down the hallway heading back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, while Remus was left to deal with Prefects' Duty for a few more hours. Though he was glad she wasn't mad that he had been watching her for some time before coming to talk to her. But the thought that she had not known he was there hadn't escaped him. He was sure Usagi was different then anyone else, she knew when he was around, even if she didn't let on to it._

---

          "You can sit down you know." Usagi turned her head to look at him. "You stand there like I can't notice. And I know you know better. Why were you watching me back in the seventh year?"

          "I was worried about you." Remus replied as he took a seat in the chair beside the couch. "I had no idea what had made you cry. And as you once said, friends are always there for one another. I didn't see anyone of your friends around, save myself. And I knew something was the matter." He looked at her for a moment, taking in the distant look in her eyes, and her face had paled drastically since he had last seen her, even with the tan he could see on her arms, he knew something was bothering her. "You seem as distant today as you did then. Something the matter?"

          "Nothing you can help me with Remus." She replied softly looking down at Luna who had curled up on her lap. She sighed and looked up at Remus, "Do you know why I really left Hogwarts?"

          Remus looked at her with a perplexed look on his face. She had left Hogwarts because of Mamoru's death, or so he and many others had thought. But if that wasn't the reason than what was. 

          "Mamoru was only part of it. After I graduated Hogwarts, and became an Auror I was so happy. Everything was going the way I wanted. I was going to get married, have a family, and I had a great job. But everything went down hill after Mamoru proposed." She released a heavy sigh and continued, "We fought more often than not. He always thought his plans were better than mine, though he wasn't an Auror; he was just a member of the Order. When Albus gave me that mission, where James and Lily came after me, I was so pleased to know I wouldn't have to work with Mamoru again. Even then I knew I was leaving and I wasn't going to come back."

          "What do you mean?" Remus looked at her confused.

          "I love Mamoru with all my heart. That would never change. But I couldn't marry him. Not knowing that all we did was fight, and that I would just find myself in tears more often than not. He wanted things his way or no way at all. Sometimes I could imagine what he would be like in Slytherin, and then things would change, and I could feel like there was no other for me." Tears stung her eyes as she went on, "But when he died, I knew then, that I was to leave. Hogwarts was no longer the home I had made it to be. There was so much pain there. So many memories. Lily, James, and then Mamoru. I could never walk the halls and know that my friends had died and there was nothing I could do to save them."

          "But now you're returning Usagi. Are you sure you want to face all those memories?" Remus questioned taking her hand in his.

          "I've got some of the best friends I could ask for coming with me. And besides, memories or not, I made a promise and I won't turn back on it." Usagi whispered, as she closed her eyes, as a vision of Godric Hollow washed over her.

---

_          A woman with shoulder blade length auburn hair stood holding an infant child in her arms. Standing out in the cool autumn air, she watched as her friend walked up the drive with James Potter at her side. They had finally returned from their mission, while they had left Lily to fret over whether or not her husband and friend would be returning when Voldemort was after them._

_          "You've made it!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around James' neck and kissing him before turning to Usagi. "I am glad you brought him back to me."_

_          "I wouldn't think of anything else." Usagi giggled as she looked down at the baby in Lily's arms. "May I?" she questioned as Lily handed him over to Usagi. "When he's older he'll be a great wizard just like his father. Though I hope he won't be as pratish as you are."  _

_          "I resent that."_

_          "You would" Usagi replied as she walked inside and sat down in a rocking chair with Harry in her arms. He had fallen asleep as she rocked back and forth listening to Lily and James talk quietly amongst them selves. She had no care of what they had to say to each other, she was more worried about the child in her arms. _

_          "Is something the matter Usagi?" Lily questioned, as Usagi looked up at Lily with tears in her eyes._

_          "I worry about you all so much. If anything should happen to either of you, Harry will be left alone, or worse end up with a fate much like other members of the Order." _

_          "We know you won't let anything happen to him." Lily replied as she went to the kitchen to fix some tea._

_          "Usagi, promise me something." James questioned as he looked down at his son._

_          "Anything for friends James."_

_          "If anything should happen to Lily and I, and Harry is left alone, make sure nothing happens to him. It would be heartbreaking to know he would suffer if we should pass away before he has time to grow."_

_          "James I would do everything in my power to make sure Harry grew up safe. But nothing will happen to you or Lily as long as your Secret Keeper keeps things to himself." Usagi replied._

---

          Soft tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into the fire. Leaving them to fall, she stood up and excused herself to her room. Changing quickly she threw herself down on her bed, and tried to forget all that had happened. She had forced these memories out of her mind so that she would never have to fulfil her promise, she had always believed Harry was safe and didn't need her help, and she was probably right. 

          The door opened and Remus sat down on the edge of her bed. "Usagi,"

          "Go away please. Remus I just want to be alone." 

          "Usagi, you had no idea that Lily and James had changed their secret keeper, no one did. You can't blame yourself for not being there. You could very well have joined them."

          "Remus, I promised I would keep them safe. I promised and they're dead. Now I have to go and make sure Harry doesn't end up like them." Usagi whispered as she flung herself into Remus' arms. "I don't think I can go back…I don't think I can face Harry."

          "Harry is a very understanding boy Usagi. I met him when he was in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. And it was he who brought out the truth of who really betrayed Lily and James. He'll understand that you are there to help protect him." Remus replied as he felt Usagi's body tense up.

          "And what if I can't? What if I fail and he ends up just like everyone else? What then? I would have broken my promise to James. I can't watch another person die, don't you understand. Mamoru was the last straw, the last person to die. No more promises, no more pain. I can't do it. I left and came here for a reason; no one was supposed to find me. I was never supposed to return." She half yelled between sobs. She averted her eyes from his, as he tried to look her in the eyes.

          Wiping away her tears, Remus held her in his arms. At least someone was there for her, like Mamoru might have been. "You don't know if you don't try. Without the extra guidance of the Elite Aurors, Harry and the students might end up dead anyway. What harm can come with giving them a bit extra protection?" 

          "That's easy for you to say. You didn't watch your fiancé die at the hands of a Deatheater." Usagi replied angrily, there was more anger in her statement than she had anticipated, but she knew, or hoped that Remus would understand her anger towards the events that pushed her to leaving. "I'm sorry Remus. You should go get some rest. I'll be alright." She reached into the top of her nightstand drawer and pulled out a dreamless sleep potion. _Ah my salvation on nights like these! She thought to herself, as she looked up at Remus through blurry eyes._

          "If you need anything Usagi, I'll be just around the corner." He replied as he stood to leave her room. 

Standing at the door once more, he watched her take the dreamless sleep potion, and drift off into slumber. Transfiguring himself a chair and blanket, he took to sitting over her like a protective parent might do for their child. He truly cared about her; he had always cared about her. On those very nights that he found her alone and crying because of Mamoru, he had wanted more than anything to be the one to consol her, or be there for her when she woke with a fear in the night, but they had always been in separate houses, now he had that opportunity and he wasn't about to loose it.

He could always tell when she had a sleepless night, or when she was trying to forget the night before. It had always pained him to see her like that, even more so when she released her temper onto someone. Normally he was lucky in that case, Usagi had always managed to release her anger on Rei, or one of the Slytherins. Though the pain in her eyes would not fade for sometime afterwards.

---

_          Through cloudy eyes, Usagi glared at Rei who had said something about her needing to take the day off classes for sleep. Normally she would have agreed with her just to get out of an afternoon of Double Potions, but with it being their fifth year, and the need to getting an Outstanding Owl in Potions, Usagi opted to head to class._

_          "Usagi, look at you. You're a mess!" Rei argued, as they state at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. She over heard Malfoy whispering something to Lestrange that sounded a lot like, 'Who does she think she is associating with Hufflepuffs'. She had never let his senseless talk bother her any, it was her duty to protect her Princess and she was going to do that no matter what, even if she was a Slytherin, and Usagi was a Hufflepuff._

_          "I don't care." Usagi growled, as she stood up from the table. "Remember who you are talking to Rei." She turned and walked away from the group, though they quickly followed after her. She was surrounded in the Great Hall, with the students and teachers over looking the commotion, but no one moved. "Move please. I need to get my stuff for Potions."_

_          "You're heading right back up to your room young lady." Setsuna stated, as a Seventh year Ravenclaw, the girl had more of a right to order Usagi around, having a blue prefects badge on her robes. "Now, Usagi, you'll head straight back to your Room, and forget about Potions. Ami or I will help you later."_

_          "Please," the tears began to fall, as she look pleadingly with her friends, "Just let me go to class. It's the only thing keeping my mind off certain things." She felt a hand clasp down on her shoulder, as she looked up to see Mamoru standing there. The tears quickly stopped falling as he whispered something in her ear. "No!" she shouted in reply._

_          "There is no need to get angry Usagi." Mamoru replied looking down at her as if he had said nothing to upset her._

_          "I'll go to class, and then I will rest. Now if you'll all excuse me." Usagi stated as she pushed her away passed Minako and Makoto, who let her go much to the distain of the group._

_          "Everything alright Usagi?" Lily questioned as she ran up to the blond._

_          "Of course." She lied, and Lily knew she had. "Over protective friends that's all. I don't sleep one night and they take it, as I haven't slept in a month. And Mamoru, he just wants what's best for me."_

_          "If you say so." Lily replied looking over at Remus and the others. "Don't worry about them, they'll come around eventually and realize you can take care of yourself. Besides, it is our most important year, you should be in Potions. Will you ever tell anyone the truth?"_

_          "The truth about what?" Usagi questioned putting on her best confused face._

_          "That you don't truly love Mamoru. It's obvious you know. Every time he comes near you, you cringe, or any time he kisses you, you get these tears in your eyes like your betraying your heart." Lily stated, as she looked back at Usagi, "It's not the same when you look at him though." She nodded towards Remus._

_          "Remus and I are just friends, that's it nothing more. I love Mamoru." _

_          "If you keep saying it, you might believe it. I'm just stating what I see." Lily replied as she walked away from Usagi. "Just remember, he'll never purposely make you cry like some others."_

---

          She woke with a start, as she looked over at Remus who had fallen asleep in the chair. Silently cursing him for staying there the night, she moved him to her bed, while she went to shower. The alarm would go off in exactly thirty minutes, and she would prefer being clean before it went off. She had always been that way, waking up before the alarm. Well ever since school had ended and she had begun her Auror training. Though she was not always that way.

---

          _"Tsukino, late again are we?" the instructor bellowed as several other Aurors in training giggled._

_          "Sorry sir, my alarm didn't go off. It won't happen again." Usagi had hoped it would never happen again. She had done everything she could to be sure she was on time. When school had ended she had spent the two months before the training began getting ready. Working out, being sure to be up before five am, and eating a small light breakfast._

_          "Take a seat!" he growled, as Usagi quickly took her seat next to Ami, "Now since Tsukino was late, would someone KINDLY fill her in on what she has missed!"_

_          "Yes Sir," Ami stated as she went over the course of what had happened in the fifteen minutes that she was late. And they had covered a lot. That not everyone who was in the training became a full Auror out in the field, but remained there and continued until they were needed. That it would take brains, the skills, and the nerve to stand in front of a Deatheater, and not get killed. And that more and more Aurors were dying._

_          "I'm sorry Sir, but how can you stand there and tell us that not all of us will live if we become an Auror?" Usagi questioned as she looked around the class to see that several of her fellow students from Hogwarts were sitting in that room with her._

_          "Because it is the truth. And keeping it hidden does nothing."_

_          "But you can't be sure that any of us will die. You haven't even given us a chance to prove what we know. All you know are our OWL And NEWT scores. You have no idea if we have experience in duelling, or if we can even withstand the pressure it will take to stand in front of a deatheater and not wet our pants." she continued, though she was sure she was going to get into trouble._

_          "Here now!" he ordered as Usagi stood and found herself standing in front of the instructor. "If I were a Deatheater what would you do."_

_          "Antagonize you to a point where you would use one of the unforgivable curses on me. Where I would dodge it, and then I would stun your ass, and put you in Azkaban. Though that is pure theory, you're not a deatheater, and I'm not standing there having to worry I'm going to get killed." Usagi replied, noting the annoyance in her instructor's eyes. "Though I have managed to antagonize you without even trying."_

_          "You have no consideration for this field. How do you plan on becoming an Auror with that attitude?"_

_          "It is the right kind of attitude sir. One must have faith in their abilities before they advance in life. I have faith that I can prove you wrong and become one of the best damn Aurors of this class." Usagi replied as she noted that her instructor had his wand in his hand. "Tsk Tsk, I can't believe on the first day of class you have your wand in your hand, are you going to curse me?" she questioned though what her instructor had failed to notice was that she had seen him take his wand in his hand and had done so to protect herself._

_          "Miss Tsukino, I would not attack one of my students." He said in defence, still having not noticed Usagi's wand in her hand._

_          "Might I ask, how you intend on teaching us, when you have yet to take in the fact that I am holding my wand?" Usagi questioned much to the shock of the instructor. "Mild concealing charms work wonders when you don't want someone to know you are holding something that could inevitably bring about their end. When you go to school with a bunch of Slytherins, one does need to take precautions to stay alive to see the end of term."_

_          "Miss Tsukino, I have never seen any one of my students come into this room, directly insult my teaching abilities, manage to aggravate me to the point that point of exploding, and still manage to teach me something in the process!"_

_          "Then I think I should take that as a compliment, and take my seat again sir, so you may continue with your lesson?" She turned on the balls of her feet and took her seat again, much to the shock of the class._

_          "Miss Tsukino, I believe you may very well prove me wrong by becoming one of my best students. But that doesn't mean I won't test you all to your limits. Now, I want you all to head out into the drill yard and begin today's drills." He ordered as the class headed out to begin their first day of training._

---

          _And look where you are today Tsukino, standing in a training base that only the best Aurors come to. You did prove him wrong. She thought to herself, as she began to dry herself off. She could faintly hear the alarm buzzing over the running water in the sink. Wrapping a towel around herself she walked back into her bedroom, completely forgetting that she had put Remus in her bed after she woke up. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw him standing there. _


	4. Packing, A Letter, and a Revelation

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, and I am not making any money off this. If I was do you think I would be sitting here writing this?_

**Author's Note:** _Well first off I need to say thanks to Warube, who is my beta for most of my fics. Arina you know you would be on here too if I was sending you this fic but I'm not._

_          Next on my list of things that need to be said: Thank You to all of you who have read the last three chapters. I am glad to know you have all enjoyed reading this fic. Also, to the reviewer (sorry can't remember your name) who said it takes a lot of courage to put a fic like this up, my response to that is: It takes a lot of courage for any author to put their fic up on the net for others to read. To me, as long as people enjoy what is written, then I have done something right. _

          Now, I will apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. You see my Muse decided not only would she leave me high and dry for more than a week, half way through writing this chapter, she insisted that I start again. What you see below is the second version, which I believe is MUCH better than the first. But I swear my muse is out to get me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** Usagi remembers more of her past, but when the memory of her mother's death returns to her, she realizes something that could change her decision in returning to Hogwarts. More than one war is brewing, can Usagi trust those she has trusted for so long? Or will she learn that her dead love had something to do with the past she has forgotten?

**Elite Aurors**

**Written By:** Lenna Silverstar

**Chapter Four: Packing, a Letter, and a Revelation**

          Crimson washed along her pale skin, as she slowly stepped closer to the bathroom behind her. This had not been what she was expecting. What was worse was the fact that it was completely her fault for not bringing in her change of clothing into the washroom with her. Now she had to deal with a very embarrassed Remus Lupin, when it should not have happened. Lightly she pressed her back against the washroom door, while her eyes lingered on Remus. 

          No words came to thought as she tried to stammer an apology and slip back into the washroom. Usagi watched as Remus walked over to the doorway leading into the living room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Usagi quickly changed into her clothing and wished more than anything to find away around the problem at hand. How was she going to deal with this? It wasn't everyday your old school crush walked into your life again, fell asleep watching over you, and woke to see you standing in nothing more than a towel. 

          Moving through her room, Usagi made her way to her dresser, slowly pack the clothing she needed for the coming term at Hogwarts. As if she had no need for half the stuff she had kept, Usagi made sure to leave them in their places while taking on that which she needed most. She had only picked a few robes, a silver robe with a large crescent moon across the back with a golden full moon crest on her left shoulder. She chose a pink one, two black ones; in her opinion it was hard to teach the students when you were confided to a robe that could easily be used against you in a duel. In the end the students would know how to use the robe to their advantage, or how it could bring about your own death. One would not believe the robe could be dangerous, but Usagi and her friends had trained many years without the robes, and now would teach the students the uses of a robe in combat.

          Pausing at the doorway, Usagi turned back to look around her now partially empty bedroom. _It will be odd to return to Hogwarts. But a promise is a promise. I never break my promises. She thought to herself as she turned and walked into the other room. _

          "Remus, I…"

          "Usagi, I'm sorry about that."

          "Why are you sorry? I moved you into my bed for you to get at least a few minutes of comfortable sleep. I was the one that forgot you were there." Usagi stated giving Remus no room for argument. "Here, these should fit you. We all wear men's clothing; it is easier to move in. They were given to me a while back, but they are a little too big for me. And they look like the right size for you."

          Looking down at the clothing Remus thanked Usagi and left her to herself while he changed. Sighing she turned to look around the room, it was not a good morning. First with her waking to shock the heck out of her old friend, but now she was regretting her choice to leave the base and return to Hogwarts. It wasn't an easy choice to make, not everyone knew the full reasons on why she left. Remus only knew half of them, and she wasn't about to tell him the truth, not when she had done so well with forgetting everything. If it meant to loose him again, she would rather him never find out ever.

          The bookshelf called to her for packing, though she would have rather left the shelving the way it was. She knew else wise. Half the material she intended to teach the students would be covered in the select books she had kept, ones she didn't expect any student to buy. Not that any parents would allow their child to read the books she had needed throughout her Auror training. Slowly she began to pack the books away; one by one her shelves became empty, while only four were left behind. A soft smile washed over her face as she looked at them. 

---

_          "Exactly **what** am I going to do with these?" Usagi questioned Sirius and James as she dropped the four books in front of them at breakfast that chilly Christmas morning. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkling with joy as she looked sternly at the boys._

_          "We thought you could use it to teach your friends a lesson, so that they wouldn't always make you cry." Sirius replied, as James smacked him upside the head. "Well, it's a sorrow to see such a pretty lady in tears. And besides, then we won't get into so much trouble if Usagi is pulling pranks as well."_

_          "Well you've got a thing or two coming Sirius Black. I do not pull pranks on my friends. And if they should make me cry, it is absolutely none of your business." She smiled standing up, taking the books with her. "Happy Christmas" She called as she sat down with Ami and the others, who had taken to joining Usagi at the Hufflepuff table that morning._

_          "Interesting new collection of books you have there Usagi." Ami stated as she took up one of them and began reading the cover. "You aren't seriously planning to hex any of us are you?"_

_          "Heavens no. Sirius and James thought it would be a thrill to have me hexing my friends, so that the attention wouldn't be on them for a while." Usagi replied as she looked around the room, as the owls flew in, one landing in front of her._

_          Silver wrapping and a golden bow accented the golden crescent moon on the top left hand corned of the box. Quickly, Usagi placed the package on her lap, and looked at the tag. **Do not open unless you are alone!** She read silently, as she looked at her friends with concern. Without much warning Usagi stood up and walked away from her friends, they would find out if it concerned them, she would always tell them._

_          The Common Room air hung around her chest as she anxiously took at seat in front of the fire. A sudden chill had her call in a blanket before opening the new present of sorts that had come at breakfast. Her hands shook with anticipation as she began to unwrap the package. White light washed over the room as she tore away the pieces, but it bothered her little. It was mild compared to the brilliant white light that had covered her back in her second year at Hogwarts. When she had learned of the Silver Millennium and about her mother sending her to Hogwarts._

_          Inside the package held two things. A small golden crown with the Royal Moon family sigil on it, normally she would have expected something like that to be kept until she was old enough to care for it properly. The only other time she had heard of a crown being delivered or given to the Crown Princess was if something had happened to the Queen. Her breath caught tightly in her chest as she picked up a small computer like screen._

_          **Dearest Daughter,** A hologram of Queen Serenity appeared talking to Usagi. **I know you are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Your Headmaster has made it clear that he wants me to be informed on your progress. Normally I would have waited to give you your gifts when you returned in June, but circumstances have occurred, and now I am forced to give you the Crown of the Moon Kingdom. **_

**_            Though I am sure you have no idea why it has come to this, as I have kept the dangers of our world away from you. Much like Professor Dumbledore keeps you and your friends safe. I promise you, my dear, that you will be safe. Please stay with the Senshi, and do not loose faith in them. They are there to keep you safe._**

**_            I fear my time here is ending, and when you are old enough, you and Prince Endymion will one day Rule the Earth and Moon. If anything should happen from the time you get this and the time it takes for Albus to inform you of my decision, I am sure I will no longer remain on the Moon. (This sentence makes little sense.  Perhaps "By the time..." would work better.)_**

**_            At the end of term, you will return home like always, there you will be coronated and become Queen of the Moon. My beautiful daughter, I will live always in your heart and soul. Do not fear being along, for you are never alone. Please know that you will be in my heart always and forever. Do not fret, your Professors will know what to do should anything happen to me. _**

**_Goodbye my daughter. _**

**_Be a great ruler, and rule with kindness and love._**

_          The hologram faded, leaving Usagi sitting in the Common Room tears streaming down her face. She was a sixth year student, how could she possibly become a Queen at such a young age? Her training as a Queen had only begun a few summers ago, now she was expected to take the thrown when her mother died. _

_          'Momma?' She thought to herself as she held the crown in her hands and knew she would never see her mother again. She would learn what had caused her mother's death and she would see the end of those who had brought about her rule so early._

---

          "If only I knew then." She whispered to herself as she heard the door behind her click shut. Turning Usagi found her self staring involuntarily at Remus, she had never seen him look so handsome before. It was one thing to see Remus Lupin in typical Wizarding robes, but to see him standing in an officer's training uniform was another. He looked great, if he didn't look so sickly. The olive green shirt clung to his chest, but the pants fell loosely around his waist and legs. The dark chocolate brown leather boots sat just below his kneecaps, as the pant legs bunched up at the top. The silver crescent moon necklace fell along his neckline.

          "Hungry?" she questioned him, as she headed over to the doorway that would lead out of her quarters and into the training centre. 

          "Yes actually." he replied as she led him out into the training court.

          Orders were being yelled left right and centre as the two stopped a moment to watch the new recruits who had shipped in that morning. Haruka was issuing the orders for their first drill training, while Michiru and Setsuna were setting up the timed drills for the second stage Aurors. A small smile spread across her face as they continued on their way to the galley. The joys of running a base were great once all the glitches and problems were ironed out, and Usagi knew best of all what it was like to be a Major, who also managed to klutz out every now and again.

          "You're quiet this morning. You aren't still embarrassed about walking back into your room in a towel and finding me there are you?" Remus questioned.

          "No, just more memories I had blocked away coming back." Usagi answered quietly. She had not told any of the Senshi as she had promised to; they were as shocked as Usagi had pretended to be that summer.

---

          _The train pulling into Kings Cross Station, as the students slowly departed. Goodbyes were made and promises to see each other the coming term with loads of new adventures to share. However for Usagi and her friends, their trip had not ended, they would have to make another trip to a remote location that was most forgotten, one that if found would bring about the destruction of the Silver Alliance between the planets. _

_          A silver car awaited the girls in the parking lot of the station, while they said their final goodbyes to their friends from school. As the car took off, Usagi looked back to see Lily, James, Sirius and Remus waving goodbye. Her heart leapt into her throat at the idea of what was going to happen when she returned. Albus had pulled her into his office that morning to inform her of what had happened, that danger was sure to follow her coronation, but if she needed anything all she had to do was let him know._

_          The city faded away as trees took up the scenery, but Usagi hardly took notice. It was always the same, a hidden temple built by the architects of the Moon Kingdom, sealed with the Power of the Silver Crystal, and the magic of the Senshi. Only they could ever find it, and only they could ever be the ones to open the teleporter that would return them to the Moon Palace. It was a miracle that no one had found it yet, and Usagi prayed that no one would find it any time soon. She could only imagine the chaos that would ensue should the Temple be found._

_          The car slowed near a clearing on the side of the road. A thin track led from the roadside into the deep forest. Though the driver insisted that he come with the girls, they insisted otherwise, telling him that they had walked along that very trail many times before, and that no evil could befall them while they were on the sacred land. Of course that didn't mean the driver wanted to believe how safe they were, all he knew was that the Dark Wizards were gaining strength and that no one was safe. Usagi couldn't help but laugh at the wizard's last remarks, as she led the group away from the car._

_          "If you're sure you won't be needing my assistance." He called towards them, but they were already deep into the forest, and a magical silence fell upon them. Nothing outside the trees could be heard, while any muggle or wizard alike could hear nothing within the trees. _

_          "Usagi?" Setsuna questioned, her garnet eyes held sorrow much like that in Usagi's eyes. _

_          "Don't worry Setsuna." Usagi replied with a smile on her face as she led them into the Temple of the Moon. "We are always being watched." _

_          Much to the confusion of the others, they began their journey back to the Moon. A silver pattern exploded around the girls covering them in large bubbles until they fell into a deep sleep. Once they were asleep, they would be carried through the sky, unseen, to the Moon Palace where several guards and maids would be waiting to insure the girls reached their rooms until they awoke. But this journey was going to be much different._

_          A white light exploded in front of Usagi's eyes, as she jumped from fear. As soon as the sleep cleared from her eyes, and her senses returned to her, she knew that danger was upon them. 'Oh Professor, I could use some help now.' She thought, as she drew her wand to look at her attacker in the eye._

_          "Give it up you puny little brat!" a man dressed in a black robe exclaimed. _

_          "I take no orders, especially not from those who refuse to show their face." She retaliated, as she quickly dodged the killing curse that had hit her guard. "Now, I have no idea how you managed to get here, or why you are here, but I insist that you leave this place and never return."_

_          The man cackled as he knocked Usagi down with a disarming spell. As she fell backwards, she felt the world slip between her fingers. This wasn't like spending the afternoon in Defence Against the Dark Arts, this was worse. Suddenly her body was wreaked with pain, as she shook on the floor. All sounds stopped, all but the beating of her own heart, which was beating so fast and so hard that she was sure it was going to explode. The world around her slowly went black, before she saw the light, not the light that led to heaven as many believed, but the light of the Silver Crystal, the only thing that would help her in the end._

_          Her eyes opened, as she weakly crawled to her knees. As her vision cleared she could see the man shielding his eyes from the light. If she could manage to stand then she could use the crystal, but she was weak and knew it would be dangerous. The concern of her friends echoed in her ears, as she locked her eyes with those of her assailant's._

_          "Get out of my Palace." She whispered harshly, and knew the words carried far enough for her attacker to hear. As if ordered the man disappeared, while she collapsed to her knees from exhaustion._

---

          Her eyes widened in shock as she took a seat at the officers' table, Remus seated beside her. She had forgotten much of her return home that year, what with all the issues she had to deal with becoming Queen. The portal had been closed off in the Temple of the Moon that very same year, but now Usagi was sure that there was more than just the one. How else did the King of Earth journey to the Moon for the yearly peace conferences? 

          As if on cue the doors swung opened and a large black dog ran through the galley, stopping only when they were in front of Usagi. Releasing a heavy sigh, Remus stood up and walked over to the dog, who seemed pleased with himself. Many of the recruits were shocked that such a dog could manage to get into their base unless he was brought with the newcomer, who obviously knew the dog.

          "You are a stupid dog Snuffles" Remus chided as he took the letter that was clasped tightly in the dog's mouth. "Off with you, I'm sure you can find Usagi's room, it's not like you ever forgot her scent." 

          Usagi giggled as she stood up as one of the recruits ran up to the table. "Yes?"

          "We saw Black Ma'am" 

          "Did you? Well if someone had come on base then why aren't the alarms sounded? And why has no one informed any one of my officers?" Usagi questioned harshly, "And I see no sign of Sirius Black. And if he is found on _MY_ base you will bring him to me, and I will deal with him. Am I understood?"

          "Yes Ma'am." 

          "Good now return to your duties so I might have a peaceful breakfast…on second thought," Usagi smiled down at _Snuffles_, "I would like you to take Mr. Lupin's pet to my quarters, and then you can return to your duties."

          Taking their seats again, they watched as Snuffles went off with the recruit while they were left to have their breakfast. Usagi was sure to pack a small plate for Sirius so that he would have at least something to snack on while he explained how the hell he had managed to make it onto her base, find them, and then manage to give Remus the letter without so much as a sign of humanity.


	5. The Moon Kingdom

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I started 2nd year college so it's been tough to write the next chapter of this fic. It's been annoying really to have to wait this long. I also almost lost the whole chapter. I couldn't find it anywhere on the computer, but I did find it and now I've got it complete. However, I hope my muses remain for a little while longer so I might be able to write more than just one chapter and make you wonderful readers wait so long. I know how it can be when you have a story that you really like, and it hasn't been updated in forever. So now I give you chapter five of Elite Aurors. _

**Chapter Summary: **_Usagi and Remus learn how and why Sirius came to the secret base, and then make their journey to the Temple of the Moon. Why? Because Usagi needs to make a stop off at home, in hopes to answering the question that's been bothering her since the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts. Even with the new answers, will Usagi Tsukino, Auror and Major, be able to confront her past and help teach the students of Hogwarts?_

Elite Aurors 

**Written by: **Lenna Silverstar

**Chapter Five:**_ **The Moon Kingdom**_

          Usagi stood up after all the recruits had returned to their duties. Looking down at Remus, who took to standing soon after, the two made their way back towards her room. They spoke little about the letter that was clutched tightly in Remus' hand, or of how _Snuffles_ had managed to get onto a secure base, though they were both plagued with the same questions.

          Opening her door, Usagi walked inside her living room to see a rather large black dog sprawled out along her white couch. Coughing, as if refraining from shouting, Usagi wiped out her wand, and tipped the couch over, sending Sirius flying. A small smile spread across her face, as she returned the couch back to where it was. Taking a seat, Usagi motioned for Remus to join her, while watching the black dog growl what seemed like human profanity for his mouth.

          "Now," she flicked her wrist placing a silencing charm on the room, "Sirius you're going to tell me how you found the base, and then how you got on it. I may be able to keep the recruit Aurors from tracking you, but that doesn't mean they'll believe me for long."

          "Dumbledore said I needed to get that message to Remus. And since all the other Order Members are off and doing something, I was the only one left to take it. That's why I came. How I came, I apparated then turned into a dog. It's not hard to get passed them when they have no idea that I'm an anigmus." Sirius replied, much to Usagi's distain.

          "I could easily inform the Ministry of your illegal anigmus form Sirius. Do you have any idea how much work it has taken me to keep this place secure from muggles, witches, wizards, and the Ministry? I allow NO ONE on my base unless they have direct permission from me. Even Remus had to wait until I came to speak with him. How did…never mind that, I'm sure Albus told you were to apparate so that you could find the base." Usagi replied, looking over at Remus who was reading the letter. "Well?"

          "It says that Harry has been brought from Pivet Drive to a secure location. Last I heard he was with you." Remus replied looking at Sirius, waiting for an explanation.

          "He was. Until he went for his school supplied at the end of July. Seems a Dark Wizard tried to take him out for Voldemort. Dumbledore thought it best for Harry not to stay around any longer, and has moved him. Molly and the Weasley children have been taken with Harry. And Hermione went with them, to keep Ron and Harry Company. Can't have the amazing trio when one is missing." Sirius explained as Usagi took to pacing the room.

          "Alright. Sirius use my fireplace, get back to the Order let Albus know that you have delivered the message and that Remus and I will be returning to Hogwarts shortly. I just need to make a stop off at home, and then we'll be right there." Usagi stated as she placed the two trunks of hers under a shrinking spell and put them in her pockets. "Quickly go, I know my fireplace isn't being monitored, and it has always been connected to Hogwarts, from there you can go to where ever you were."

          Sirius said nothing, took the Floo Powder and left the base. Usagi turned to look at Remus who seemed rather shocked about her mentioning home around Sirius and himself. She had never done so before, even though he knew her secret like she knew his. 

          "Usagi?" Remus looked at her questioningly.

          "I mean my real home Remus, not my flat in London." Usagi replied, as she walked to her doorway. "The girls will be ready to go. And the Temple of the Moon is rather hidden from here, though not far at all." She smiled, as she led the way back out into the training field where the girls stood waiting for her.

          "We're ready to return to Hogwarts." Michiru replied, but could see the look in Usagi's eyes, "Where are we going first?"

          "Home." Usagi replied shortly.

          "Home? Usagi you haven't been home in nearly…"

          "I know Ami. But I need to find something out, and I can only get the information from there." Usagi replied, as the group took to walking towards the Temple of the Moon.

          It had been the same walk they had made numerous times when they were heading home from school. Through the same dark and eerily quiet forest, that would open up into a large meadow. No animal or creature could ever find their way through the tangled masses of trees, as they were spelled to keep others away from the Temple of the Moon. The Temple itself stood high upon a hill, with a grand white staircase leading up towards it. On the top landing, looking out to the Temple several white stone pillars lined the walkway, as crystal beads of water fell eloquently down the pillar sides. The looming presence of a higher being at work was forced upon them, as the stepped within the Temple. 

          Gentle breezes swept through their hair as the stood in front of the large teleporter that would return them to the Moon Kingdom. Each girl took their turn, and returned to The Moon, while Usagi and Remus were left alone. A sad expression on Usagi's face as she turned to Remus, one she had had numerous times in the past.

          "I want you to come." She said, "I have no idea the effects the planet itself might have on you. So I have spelled this charm just in case. It is charmed with the same power I could use to release you from being a werewolf." She smiled and took his hand in her own, pulling him onto the teleporter before muttering her destination.

          When they arrived on the Moon, the girls were no longer in their training garb, but stood in white body suits, each with a short mini skirt in a different colour. Each having a matching bow on the back and front, and white gloves to match the ensemble. Usagi however, stood in a long white dress, with small pearl beads running a course under her breasts. A long silver white bow hung down from the pearl beads on the small of her back, while her back was left bare. The Silver Moon Necklace hung around her neck with as much grace as the dress itself possessed.

          "Queen Serenity, we are glad to have you return." Two guards muttered as they bow in front of the Queen, much to Remus' shock.

          "Please, go about your daily business." She smiled at them, "I have much work to do before I return to Earth." She turned to Sailor Mercury; "I need a communications link set up with the King of Earth as soon as you can get it. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, I want you three to keep a close eye on this teleporter. No one comes through without permission. I do not care if it is the King of Earth himself coming to make a visit. If someone requests permission to come inform me." She held her hand out to Remus, who reluctantly placed his hand in hers. "Sailor Venus, you will escort Remus and I, with Sailor Mercury."

          "Yes of course." Venus replied as the four of them walked down the elegantly designed halls. "Why all the safety precautions?" she questioned, concerned for her Queen's well being.

          "Just a memory. One I wish I did not remember." Serenity replied, as the doors to the communications room was opened by two guards. Mercury set to work opening a link with the King of Earth, while Serenity took a seat in front of a rather large white screen. It flashed momentarily and soon she was looking into the handsome face of the King of Earth. 

          "Queen Serenity, it is good to see you well." The King stated.

          "Yes you as well. I have a concern though. One I did not have when it was needed. Tell me, do you have any clue how that Deatheater got onto the Moon 21 years ago?" She questioned, her face posed with sincerity. She would find the answer she desired, or she would sever all contact with the Planet Earth to keep those still Loyal to the Silver Alliance safe.

          "No, I do not." The King replied.

          "You will send me a map of all the teleports that were active 21 years ago, and those still active. Know this, I will find out who killed my mother. And I will find out how they got here." Serenity stated, as the files were sent directly to Mercury's computer. "Thank You. I hope you have a good day." She turned the communications link off, while Venus and Mercury were staring at her.

          "He has all the locations still active." Mercury replied before Serenity could ask, "Every one of them have been used to transport goods across Earth. Only the ones in the Palace are used from transportation between the planets."       

          "Have every planet on alert. The King of Earth is no longer on our side." Serenity replied, looking to Remus who seemed rather confused. "He has taken up arms with Voldemort. If the Palace is the only way to get to the Planets than it is the King who caused his son's death." Tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke, she had lost Mamoru because of a Deatheater, she had become Queen early because of a Deatheater, and she was not about to see another friend die.

          "Serenity, you have no idea if he has or not." Venus stated, as Serenity smiled, and turned the taped conversation back on. 

          "The King of Earth, though he looks a lot like Mamoru, has always had a darker demeanour than his son. On his right hand there is a skull ring, with a snake slithering out of it. He has never worn that Ring before Voldemort was around. Pull up any conversation with my mother and the King and you will find that 80 years or so ago, he never wore it, when he was still loyal to the Alliance. Pull up any message from when Voldemort began his rise to power, and you'll find the ring on his hand. I am sure the Dark Lord is not only half eliminating every Muggle Born witch or Wizard on Earth, but on all the planets. He is after Universal Domination." Serenity explained, looking between Remus and Venus.

          "Does Albus know about this?" Remus questioned.

          "No, no one does. It was only this morning that I remembered my mother's death. And that is when I made the connection that the Teleporters had to have been used somewhere else, because we were attacked that day when we left Kings Cross at the end of our Sixth year. We were attacked when we returned to the Moon, no one knows about the Temple of the Moon, no one can find it without us."

          "I understand." Remus replied, "Do you have the information you desire? Or should we wait a little longer…."

          "Lady Serenity,"

          "Lord Voldemort I presume?" Serenity replied turning to look at the dark figure on the screen.

          "You are a smart one indeed. You will hand over your rule, or watch your people die." 

          "I will do nothing of the sort Voldemort. Or should I say Tom." Serenity smiled as she saw the anger in Voldemort's crimson eyes. "I do not take kindly to idle threats Tom, and I will not hand over anything to you. Oh how is your little pet doing? Has he figured out that I know he works for you?"

          "Who would you be speaking of Lady Serenity?"

          "Oh I think you know. Know this, I will return to Earth, and all teleportation to and from the planet Earth will be closely monitored. I return, to stop you from your plans."

          "And how do you plan on doing that?"

          "Now if I told you that would ruin the surprise. Tata Tom." Serenity stated as she stood up and walked away from the communications room.  She had never had a conversation such as that before, nor had she believed she would have the guts to speak to the Dark Lord without fear in her voice. Her heart was racing as she paused outside.

          Gripping the railing of the balcony, Serenity looked out over the city below her. It felt almost comforting knowing she was home, and had found the answer to at least one question that had been bothering her since she finished her sixth year at Hogwarts. Being back brought back more memories that she had locked away, wishing never to remember.

---

          _She was watching as the people of the Moon Kingdom and visitors from the planets had begun to return to their homes, otherwise leaving her alone to contemplate her knew life. Princess Serenity, now Queen Serenity the Second had just announced the proclamation that the killer of her mother would be found and brought to justice. It had been one of the hardest things that she had had to do, but she knew that if her mother had been killed, then someone could very well find their way to her, and she wasn't about to let that happen. She had refused to announce her return to the Earth's surface to finish off her schooling. But it was something she had to complete._

_          "Usako," she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he nuzzled his head into her neck. "I am sorry for your mother's passing. You will make a great Queen. And I will rule with you. All of that," he motioned towards the vast city in front of them, "and beyond, will be ours."_

_          "Mamo-chan, I would like to be alone for a little while. I need time to adjust to this new life I have. I will send word to you and your family when I am ready for company. Please enjoy the hospitality of the Moon Kingdom, but you would be better off to return to your home. There is much I have to do, and I will not have time for you as I once did." She replied pulling out of his arms. The tears had stopped falling, and worry filled her eyes. "Good-bye" she turned and walked away from him._

---

          Jumping by the touch, Serenity looked up into the eyes of Remus and knew that her memory had not just become real. Smiling weakly, she wiped away at the tears that had begun to fall. Turning her attention back to the city, she released a heavy sigh.

"All of this is mine, all of this and more. I have avoided the planets for more than 15 years. I have not wanted to return. I did not want to face my past. When you stood there…back at the base…I knew that my life was going to face everything I had tried so hard to forget." She turned her attention to him, "I don't know if I should hate you or thank you."  
          "I think I would rather have your thanks than your hate." He replied with a soft smile on his face. "You are either very brave, or very foolish to stand up to the Dark Lord like that Usagi. I've only known Albus to do such a thing and live to see another day. You are not like Albus Usagi, you're something special."

          "I do not know if that was your attempt at compliment Mr. Lupin, but I am more than the Dark Lord could ever have imagined. I am the crown ruler of eight of the nine planets. I keep peace between the planets and I am the one that has severed the link between Earth and the Silver Alliance. For that, I might have well declared war." Serenity sighed turning away from the city. She began walking through the palace. 

"The Silver Alliance was created a few thousand years ago, when my ancestors wished peace between the tribes on the Moon. The word spread that the Moon had acquired peace, and thus we were asked to aid the other planets. Earth had refused our help, and so we remained out of their affairs. That was until one day war broke out on the planet, cities fell, and people lost their lives. We were asked then to aid them, and in doing so, gained the respect of the King of Earth.

"Since then, my family has kept the peace between the rulers of each planet. Becoming the bridge between each. Until my mother's death, there had been no problem with the Alliance, but there was trouble brewing on Earth. We all had known about it. We could all sense it. Our fears had deemed war was coming soon. And now, I have declared war against Voldemort and the King of Earth for their involvement in my mother's death. I will see that they pay." She stopped in front of the family crypt. Inside she knew her mother's body remained, along with the Queens of the past. One day her body would be added, and she would leave her daughter to rule.

"There is a lot of history you could teach the students at Hogwarts." Remus stated as he took her hand and led her away from the crypt. "Think about all the knowledge, all the legends that your people know. The information alone could bring the students one step closer to finding some sort of peace. Your defensive skills and brains alone make you more than I ever gave your credit for."

"Queen Serenity, everything is set. Sailor Pluto will return to the Moon and keep an eye on the teleporters. From there she will keep in contact with us. She worries for your safety now." Sailor Mercury stated handing the communicator to Serenity.

"I know Mercury. I want all the planets on alert. All contact with the planet Earth must be severed. I will not tolerate any further death. Contact your families. Make them understand the seriousness of the situation. If they know my mother's killer is from Earth and has a plan to assassinate us all, they will do as they are warned." Serenity stated as she made her way to the teleporters. "Come Remus, we will meet the others on the surface."

The two took the teleporters down to the Earth's Surface, and were shortly joined with the others. They had walked back through the forest and down to the street where they each apparated to Hogwarts. 

The school stood in the distance, as they stood at the gates to Hogwarts. Usagi looked up and took a step backwards. It was one thing to say she would return and fulfil her promise, but a completely different subject to say she could actually walk through the doors. Terror sat etched into every soft curve of her face, as she turned her face away. Everything from the past would return when she entered the school, everything she wanted to forget. It was something she couldn't face just yet.

"Go on a head. I'll meet up with you." She said and watched as the girls walked off towards the school. Her gaze turned to Remus who had yet to move towards the school. "I said I would meet you up there."

"I know what you said Usagi. They may be your protects, and have to do as you say in the end, but I'm just a friend. I can see well enough that your terrified. You don't want to face the past." Remus explained, turning his attention to the path in front of them. "It's not that hard to walk blindly into the future. I had to face the past when I was asked to teach here. Now I'll help you face the past." He took her hand and led her a step at a time towards the school. 

"Remus---I can't do this. I can't go back." Usagi replied softly as she turned to head towards Hogsmeade. "My love for the school has changed. I can't stand the memories of the place. It hurts too much to return. Please, I know I said I would, and I know I have a promise to keep. But I can keep it from here. I can keep it without him ever knowing I was supposed to be in his life. I was to keep them safe, and I could not." 

Usagi was never one to give into the pain that she had felt. She had always used it to help her defeat whatever came her way. Something about returning to Hogwarts, about facing everything she had walked away from, had made the person she had become, melt away into something she did not like. She knew that Remus would be there with her. Even then, she could not return to the school.__


	6. Forgotten Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just the plot.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for coming back. I know I haven't updated in forever, I've been bogged down with school, and now two jobs, but I have managed to write this next chapter.

**Summary:** Usagi remembers a memory that could have led her to the truth in her sixth year, but because of the circumstances of said memory, she pushed it away believing it to be a happy memory. Now, sitting in the Three Broomsticks she retells the tale to Remus. 

**Elite Aurors**

**By:** Leanne

**Chapter Six: Forgotten Kidnapping**

Walking through the busy streets of Diagon Alley, Usagi and her friends came to a stop just in front of The Leaky Cauldron. The warmth of the sun forcing a smile upon the thirteen year old's face. Bright blue eyes danced with excitement as she searched the area. 

"I know they're here somewhere. I know Remus said he'd get a hold of Lily and meet us here. Now where are they?" Usagi exclaimed as she spun around to look behind them.

Still there was no sight of the boys and Lily. Usagi grew impatient, and more so agitated that Remus would tell her they would meet to do their school shopping and not show up.

"I wish you'd get this upset when I don't come to visit!" Mamoru whispered in her ear, smiling all the while when she got angry with him about the comment.

Grumbling, Usagi left her friends behind and flung open the door to the Leaky Cauldron. She was livid with Mamoru's comment, and wanted nothing more than to go home, but school started in three days. She really did want to see Remus, James, Lily and Sirius again. 

Just before second year had ended, the two groups had made plans to meet three days before the new school year, and spend those three days together before James's parents showed up to with three portkeys. Together they would go to the Hogwarts Express and begin their next year at Hogwarts.

A blast sent Usagi flying through the room, crashing into a table just in front of her. Groaning, she slowly picked herself up off the broken table. Holding her stomach, she glared at the doorway, several people now standing in her way to see what had caused the girl to go flying. 

"Find Usagi!" Usagi heard Rei shout to someone, she knew it was to one of her protectors. 

Scooting back from the crowd, Usagi found herself up against someone's legs. Daring a look up, she saw dark grey eyes, brown hair, and a twisted grin on the man's face. Suddenly, she felt terrified. The man didn't look friendly at all, the gleam in his eyes, the twinkle of joy, gave away that the man was working for whomever created this fiasco. 

"Hireshio will pay a good sum of money knowing you're not dead! The Dark Lord won't be pleased though. He wanted you dead." The man said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi managed to push the words out of her mouth. 

She was terrified more now than she had been two minutes ago. Someone had paid for her to be killed! That was completely absurd and as soon as her mother found out, she would never be allowed back on the Planet Earth. Usagi had always desired to finish school with Lily and Remus, but if this was how her third year was going to begin, she was sure she wouldn't survive the year.

"Don't play stupid little…**princess**." He hissed, grabbing her by the shoulder and Apparating away from the building.

Before she could scream, she was gone from the building. Shaken, distraught, and all out terrified, Usagi began to weep. She wanted away from the man, away from the Dark Lord, but more so, she didn't want to me this Hireshio. Why would anyone pay to have her killed? What had she done to these people?

---

"Usagi?" Remus questioned placing a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" 

"Yes, just another memory. I think Hogwarts was out to get me." She laughed, and took the offered butterbeer. 

"What was this one about?" 

"Do you remember, just before our third year started? Three days to be exact?" Usagi began, "You and the others were going to meet my friends and I at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I remember, you went missing for three days, and miraculously appeared at the platform. You refused to talk about where you had been, what had happened, and who had taken you."

"That's because I never found out WHO took me, I was given a name, but I don't believe it. Then I did, now, I'm not so sure anymore. I'm sure that attack on the Leaky Cauldron was a diversion to get the senshi's attention from what was going on inside." 

Slowly, she took a sip of the butterbeer, thankful to not be sitting inside Hogwarts. The Three Broomsticks was much better than the school at the moment. 

"So, where were you?"

"I was in some warehouse, I'll give you a detailed story of what happened." Usagi said closing her eyes as if trying to remember exactly what had happened next after she was taken.

---

The warehouse was empty, except for the few shipping crates in the far corner. There was black writing written on a wooden slab, but the smell was unmistakeable. Inside the crate was an animal, soon to be shipped off to the destination given. Otherwise, there was nothing within the stonewalls. There were four high windows, allowing light into the room, and a single door leading to another room. 

"Stay here!" the man ordered and walked through the door.

"Right, like I even know where I am!" she grumbled, and looked down at her stomach.

Her pink shirt was ruined. She had been cut in the blast, and her tee shirt had soaked up the blood from the wound. What was worse was the fact that the shirt had acted as a Band-Aid and was stuck to the cut. Annoyed that she had been left alone, injured, and confused, she tried to stand. It hurt to move, but she knew she wasn't hurt seriously; otherwise, she was sure the man would have fun torturing her some more. 

The door opened again, and three men walked in. Two behind the other, both men wore white masks and black robes. Gulping down fear, Usagi looked down at the floor. She knew the two men were Death Eaters and the third, she figured was the Dark Lord. Did a Dark Lord take care of such trivial business? Unless…unless it wasn't so trivial. Had he learned of her mother's crystal? Was this why she was taken?

"What a pretty little thing you are." The man spoke, reaching his hand out touching her cheek, but she didn't move. "A quiet victim, this is a first!"

Seething with anger, she glared up at him. She hated being held hostage, and worse, she hated not being able to defend herself. Her wand, she knew, was back at the Leaky Cauldron, which left her completely defenceless. 

"Don't touch me!" she spat at him.

"And she's feisty too. Aren't we the lucky ones? I'll have fun with you my pretty little princess."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a princess. I'm just a third year student at Hogwarts." She wanted to scream, but her voice would barely speak above a whisper. 

The Dark Lord knew she was a Princess, and he probably knew that she was the Crown Princess of the Moon. She was definitely in trouble. No one survived when they came face to face with the Dark Lord, or one of his minions; and there was no way she was going to join them.

"Don't play stupid with me girl!" he hissed, his hand moving for her throat.

Quickly taking a step back, Usagi grabbed her locket from inside her pocket, and ran for the door. If she could transform into Sailor Moon, if she could just use one of her attacks, then she could make it out of there and to the nearest teleporter home. If not, her last resort was her communicator. 

---

"Are you telling me, that you came face to face with the Dark Lord just before third year and survived?" Remus looked utterly shocked, more like he was going to fall out of his seat, shocked.

"Yes. How was I supposed to know that when I was taken, it was to him? I was just as confused as the rest of you. But I was the one standing there, the Dark Lord trying to strangle me. The only thing I could do was run." Usagi half-heartedly laughed at the comment. Like running had done me any good, she thought.

---

"Stupefy!" Voldemort shouted, the spell hitting Usagi in the back just as she reached the door. "Why do they always try to run?" 

Walking over to the fallen girl, the Dark Lord rolled her over to look him in the eye. He showed no emotion, his face was as calm as a warm summer day. Gently, he ran his hand down her cheek, emotion showing. 

"Why did you have to run? Now you're making me punish you. I didn't want to hurt you, but you've left me with no choice." He said, allowing sorrow to play on his voice and in his eyes.

If she could have blinked, she would have, but seeing as the option wasn't there, she just continued to stare at the man. He was good looking, a lot like Mamoru, but he was evil, Mamoru wasn't. Voldemort had dark hair, and beautiful green eyes, and a calming face. Had she not been stunned, she might have actually believed he was good, that he was truly misguided and in need of a friend. 

---

"Now how did you manage to get out of that situation?" Remus asked thoughtfully. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Usagi replied looking down at the table. 

"Try me."

"King Nikorai saved me."

"As in the King that betrayed your mother, had her killed, and now is after you?"

"Yes."

"You were right, I don't believe you."

"Why do I bother?"

"Why don't you explain what happened next?"

"Why you won't believe it?" 

"I'm a friend that wants to know what happened to you back then."

"Fine!"

---

The door swung open for the second time that day. Usagi couldn't move her eyes from Voldemort, and was unable to see who was standing in the doorway. The only reason she knew the door had opened was the brief draft of air that ran over her body.

"What are you doing to her?" questioned a man. "Release Princess Serenity at once!"

"Do not order me around." Voldemort hissed standing up, baring his wand in his hand. 

Usagi lay between the two men, Voldemort, and she was sure, King Nikorai. How he had found her she wasn't sure, she only hoped he had come with others.

"Let her go. You're sorely out numbered."

Voldemort looked behind the King of Earth to find several men, all baring wands pointed directly at him. 

"Finite Incantatum!" another man yelled, and Usagi rolled away from Voldemort.

Running into the awaiting arms of the King of Earth. 

"I wouldn't want my son's future bride to be harmed by scum now would I?" Nikorai stated, as the two turned their back on Voldemort. "Don't play too long boys."

There was a soft pop, and the two were gone from sight. They Apparated to the Earth Palace located in Northern Siberia. The palace was made out of grey stone slabs, and the floor the same. The windows in the main entrance of the palace had stained glass pictures of the King and his ancestors. Each King had their own window; those that had been disowned or killed dishonourably had been broken out and replaced. To the left, there was a large archway leading out into the greenhouse and gardens. To the right, was a large stone staircase leading up to the bedrooms. In front of them was another large archway, the sigil of the Earth Family engraved above it as a reminder to all those passing through the arch of who held dominance there. 

Usagi hadn't been there in over four years. Having come to the Palace with her mother on the last Solar Conference held there, she had spent the week with her guardians and Prince Endyimon. Though she wasn't happy about having to spend time with Endyimon, he was their host for a week, and she was forced to make the best of the frigid polar cold and the equally cold company of the Prince. 

"I hope you were not injured by the Dark Lord or his minions." Nikorai stated softly as a kind looking woman hurriedly came from the greenhouse. "Suki here will take you to your room and tend to your injured stomach. She will also find you a dinner dress suitable for your beauty. It is not often we are in the presence of the Crown Princess of the Moon. Please make yourself at home."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Nikorai put two fingers to her lips stopping her question.

"When you are healed and on your feet again, I will personally escort you to Hogwarts."

"Yes of course." Usagi said numbly.

Following Suki through the palace was easy enough to do. She had been there before, and the place hadn't changed in some number of years. She knew exactly where her room was; she knew it would have been left in the exact manner in which she had left it. If she was permitted, she would contact her mother and allow her to know her suspicions, but some how she highly doubted that Nikorai would allow her use of the Solar Communicator.

"Princess Serenity, if you'll allow me to draw you a hot bath…"

"That would be nice Suki. Would it be possible to have a hot cup of camomile tea also?"

"Yes of course, you've had a trying day. King Nikorai will be most pleased you are accepting our hospitality while in a weakened state."

"Suki, it was only a scratch. I'm fine, and not weak at all. I just want to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and be with my friends." Usagi grumbled as she stripped off her mini skirt and tee shirt. 

"I am sorry if I offended you Milady,"

"Think nothing of it. Just sent word to Sailor Venus to let her know I am alright." 

Suki nodded and left Usagi standing in her room in nothing more than her training-bra and underwear.

Once she was sure there was no one in her room, no spy of any sorts, she entered the bathroom. A large tub had been filled with steaming soapy water. A towel with her initials on it was draped over a golden bar on the wall. The room smelt faintly of roses, and as she looked into the tub water, she found red, pink and white rose petals floating within. 

Removing her bra and underwear, she slid into the water. The aroma of roses, and the warmth of the water were soothing. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a light sleep.

---

"For three days you were pampered and treated like a Goddess, while your friends worried about you. Not a single word was sent from Nikorai to them. This Suki woman never relayed your message." Remus grumbled, the feelings of anger and worry had returned with her memory.

"It was not my intention to worry all of you. I tried to send word; over and over again I tried. I wasn't given an option. Nikorai had promised word was given to the Senshi and to my mother." Usagi replied sharply, "that was why I didn't feel it was necessary to discuss what had happened over the three days I was missing."

Standing up, Usagi walked past Remus but was stopped when he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"You worry about everyone else, but when someone worries about you, you run. Why?"

"Let. Me. Go!" Usagi growled and pulled her arm away from Remus. 

Saying nothing further, Usagi walked outside, staring up at Hogwarts.

Her head was spinning, why had he asked her that? She cared a lot about her friends; they were the only family she had. It was the reason the Sorting Hat had placed her in Hufflepuff. The reason why she fought so hard to keep them safe, made promise she couldn't keep; she did it all for them.

She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, he was a good foot taller than she was. The two stood there, staring up at the vast school before them. 

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Remus questioned her, holding her all the while.

Looking up at him, she replied, "of loosing you, of failing Harry, of messing up so badly that there is no way to fix it. I failed Lily and James, and I'm so terrified I'll do it again."

"I'll be right here with you. You left me standing in a meadow, a stunned Death Eater and a dead Auror to deal with. Add that to having to explain to Albus why you just up and left, only to then have you contact him." 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "He shouldn't have died. He was foolish and thought he was a pro. I miss him all the same, the stupid prat!"

"Are you ready to head up to the school yet?"

"I can't."

"I'll be right here each step of the way."

"No, really I can't. I need to pick up a few books from Diagon Alley."

"I'm sure Albus has a copy or two of them."

"If your sure…"

"I'm sure."

"I guess so." She said half-heartedly. 

She really didn't want to enter the school, but she knew Remus wasn't leaving her until she did. Even then, she was sure Remus wasn't leaving her at all. He was the best friend she had always loved. He was a man that would hold her while she wept for a lost love. He was a man that would laugh with her when one of her students had become spelled into a fit of giggles. He was the man that would sit up late with her listening to her babble on about the next memory that had come along. But more so, he was the man that right from the beginning had captured her heart.


	7. Home Sweet Home?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, just the plot of this lovely little fic.  
  
**Author's Note:** I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. It always helps me with inspiration when I receive a review saying that the reader has enjoyed what I've written. Even more so when I find the fic on said reader's favourites list, or that I'm on their favourite authors list.  
  
**Summary:** The students arrive, and sitting from her place at the Head Table, Usagi watches as Harry, Hermione, and Ron enter the Great Hall. With a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knows, somehow, that she made the right choice in returning.   
  
**Elite Aurors  
**  
**By:** Leanne  
  
**Chapter Seven: Home Sweet...Home?  
**  
The two walked slowly away from Hogsmeade and to the gates of Hogwarts. Again, Usagi stopped and looked behind her. It wasn't often that she refused to do something, but this was one of those times. If she had never made such a promise to Lily and James, had they not been betrayed, she would never have had to return to Hogwarts. But then, in the back of her mind, she knew that if Lily and James had never been killed, she probably would have been married to Mamoru when she knew deep down inside, there was only one man for her.  
  
Taking a step forward, Usagi sighed heavily. She had once counted the number of steps from the front gate to the front door; suddenly the number evaded her memory.  
  
Looking up and to the left, she found Remus standing next to her as he promised. She wouldn't have to do this alone; she had him with her. He was going to have to be her support to make it through the next ten months of the school term. Usagi had never depended on someone outside of her court, and for the first time she had given up pretending to be the strong leader she should be.  
  
Closing her eyes, she followed the path she so vividly remembered. The feel of the ground beneath her feet, the warmth of the sun upon her face, the faint echo of laughter past, but this time, this time there was an empty hollow feeling of impending doom weighing upon her shoulders. Quickly her eyes darted across the schoolyard they had covered, searching for the cause of her sudden panic.  
  
Auror training kicked into high gear, Usagi pressed her hand against the school door behind her. Inside she knew, were only the Professors and the Senshi, but in an hours time the school would be bustling with children, some who knew better than others how to defend themselves. Now, now she understood why Albus had asked for her help.  
  
"Rumours supersede the infamous Auror Trainer." Usagi heard from behind her as she tumbled into the school.  
  
Looking up, she found herself looking into the blue twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Half laughing at his comment, half laughing at the fact she was lying on the school floor, Usagi pulled herself into a seating position and turned to face the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Feels like old times again. Sitting down here that is." She giggled, and was helped up off the floor by Remus.  
  
"Your friends are waiting up in your room." Albus said, smiling all the while.  
  
"I am sure they are but I must ask a favour of you. If I give you a list of books I would like for my classes would you be able to have them for me?" Usagi questioned, standing on wobbly legs.  
  
"I am sure I can arrange that my dear. Now I am sure you've had a tiring day. You have an hour to settle into your new office and chambers. Remus, will you show Usagi to her room?"  
  
"Sure." Remus replied simply, taking Usagi's hand into his own.  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Miss Tsukino." Albus stated as the two walked away, hand in hand.  
  
Home, Usagi was finally home. Hogwarts didn't have the same beauty and architecture that the Palace on the Moon had, but school held so much more for her than a palace on another planet did. Her heart was elated with joy as she scanned the halls, as she had once done when she was a first year. She almost started skipping down the hallway towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. She knew that the office of the Professor teaching said class was behind the classroom.  
  
"What has put you in such a fine mood missy?" Remus questioned, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
He was grateful to see a smile on Usagi's face, but it had taken him far too long to get her to Hogwarts, and now that they were there, she was ecstatic.  
  
"Being here. The school has this way of making me happy. It almost makes me forget about everything that has ever happened. I remember the good times when I'm here. When innocence ruled our thinking, when nothing and no one could tell us we were wrong to think the way we did." She said, turning in circles just outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. "Think about it Remus, when we were students here, the perpetual dangers and evils of the outside world couldn't touch us. Our naivety kept us sane, and youthful. It is not something easily forgotten. It is branded in the very stone of the school."  
  
She ran up to him, the youthful schoolgirl having been locked away for far to long was finally allowed out. She took his hands in hers and looked up at him. Blushing slightly, she went to take a step away from him, but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Usagi?" Remus looked at her with a concern on his face, his eyes filled with admiration and love. "You're trembling! What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Getting hurt again."  
  
She leaned her head up against his chest. Listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart soothing her worry.  
  
"I would never let anyone hurt you, even myself." Remus replied lifting her chin so their eyes met.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, and found admiration, understanding, love, longing, friendship, and most of all companionship. Leaning in Remus' lips brushed against Usagi's cheek.  
  
"I've seen you cry too many times to allow some one to hurt you again, my lovely Moon Princess." He whispered to her; the word my being emphasised as he spoke.  
  
"Remus..." Usagi gasped, a single tear falling from her tear filled eyes.  
  
He said nothing; he wiped away her tear with his thumb, all the while watching her. Usagi closed her eyes, in the back of her mind this was a dream come true, but it wasn't real. She had pushed her feelings towards Remus away; she wasn't allowed to be with him, it was against regulation. She was a Queen, he was a werewolf; they were never allowed to be together. Yet, here she stood, the memories, the feelings, the love she had for him had all returned. Everything had returned to her the moment he stepped onto her base, and now she was standing in a hallway with him holding her.  
  
She felt his lips brush against hers, leaving a tingling feeling behind. She choked for breath. She had dreamt of this day since the day she met him. He showed her such tenderness, such compassion, something Mamoru neglected; but Remus was teasing her. Her mind screamed wanting him to just kiss her already. When she felt their lips touch, her legs could hardly support her weight.  
  
Remus pulled away from her, a slight pink glow to his cheeks, a smile on his lips that reached his eyes. He had finally been given a chance to be with the one person he loved and he didn't want to give her up.  
  
"I...we..." Usagi muttered unable to make coherent sentences or thoughts, "dreaming?"  
  
He shook his head no, which brought a smile to Usagi's face.  
  
The two disappeared behind the door to the classroom, while Albus Dumbledore turned to return to his office. He had to prepare for the feast, and welcoming the students back to another year at Hogwarts.  
  
---

The Great Hall was dimmed with the light of the candles glow. Only the Professors were present at the current moment in time. Severus sat near the headmaster, Remus to his left, Usagi seated next to him. Beside Usagi sat a stern witch, who she remembered was Professor Sinistra.  
  
Usagi could hardly wait for the students to arrive, she had always enjoyed watching the sorting of the first years, but even so, at the back of her mind she was nervous. In a few minutes time the doors would open and Harry Potter would take a seat at the Gryffindor Table. Remus had explained to her how Harry looked a lot like James now, which when she was told made her wince.  
  
The hall was dead silent as the doors opened and the students filled in, each taking a seat at their own table. The Slytherin table was quickly filling up with students scowling and whispering amongst themselves. If Usagi hadn't of known better, she would have assumed the Slytherins had formed their own little mini-death eater cult while at Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs looked petrified, while the Ravenclaws seemed to gossip more about their summer than anything else. And the Gryffindors seemed to be silent, in a hush about everything. As if they were waiting for something, or someone.  
  
Usagi watched as a group of six walked into the Great Hall. A young round boy stood with a redheaded girl, a year younger than he she assumed. Behind the two, was another redhead, a boy, obviously a brother of the girl before him. Beside him, was a girl with blond hair, and a wand in her hair. Usagi smiled at the girl, and turned her attention to the other two. A girl with bushy cinnamon hair stood beside a tall thin boy. Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of the boy.  
  
"You lied!" she glared at Remus, "he's identical to James!"  
  
She watched as the blond took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, while the others sat with the rest of the Gryffindors. Still they said nothing, not a word was spoken from the Gryffindor Table. Unless her memory was faltering, this was an unusual occurrence and something to ponder. Usagi couldn't help but watch the young Potter as he stared off into the distance. From where she was sitting, she could vaguely see the distant look on his face.  
  
"Something's not right." Usagi whispered.  
  
Her face was scrunched up in unease, but soon the doors opened again and the first years entered behind McGonagall. Placing a false smile on her face, Usagi watched as Minerva led the children to the front of the Great Hall. She watched with mild restlessness. Having seen the boy she should have helped raise had set her mind of fire with genuine resentment.  
  
---

The Sorting began with a young witch, Lizette Chiba, which had immediately caught Usagi's attention, along with the five Senshi around the room. Haruka, who had casually been leaning up against the wall behind the Head Table, was now standing upright, as well as Michiru who was standing opposite Haruka. Hotaru, and Ami took posts near the Entrance Hall, paid close attention to the young Chiba as she was sorted. Minako, stood patiently near the Gryffindor Table, keeping a watchful eye on her charge. None of them had known that Mamoru Chiba had a sister, let alone one so young.  
  
Lizette went to Slytherin house, which made Usagi grumble incoherently as the girl glared at her from her seat. They could have had a staring contest if it wasn't for the fact that Minerva McGonagall continued on with the sorting. Usagi paid little attention to the Sorting for there on out, and kept a closer eye on the students.  
  
She felt a prickle of energy run down her skin, like little hot pokers were being jabbed into her. No one else seemed to notice, but as Usagi looked around, the Senshi were standing looking at their arms as if wondering what was going on. It had never occurred to Usagi that this would happen again, not since she had stopped in from happening before. She had to find out who was behind it, who was the one causing the pain that only those from another planet could feel.  
  
---

_They sat patiently at their respective tables. Each one watching as the next person was sorted into their house. Usagi was hardly paying any mind to what was going on, as she had felt something cold brush up against her body. Something wasn't right, and she had no idea what was going on.  
  
Looking around the Great Hall, Usagi hoped to find the answer to her questions. The only thing she found, was Mamoru watching her closely. He smiled at her, and the cold that had touched her receded, leaving her warm again. She had not understood what had happened, or why it happened, but something inside of her had pushed the cold, darkness out of her and out of the students in the Hall._  
  
---

The memory alone had triggered something inside of her, something that recognized the hot pain in her body. Usagi took notice that the sorting had completed and Albus was making his normal speech. She had never lost track of time as she had just done; but the feeling was over powering her. She bow her head, as if to pray and a light glow formed around Harry and spread out around the other students. If she could draw back the power, if she could push it out of the students, then she could break the hold the elder wizard had on their apprentice. She needed to push them out, needed to know that the students and no one else would only see what she taught them.  
  
Gasps were heard around the Hall, some coming from the students, and some coming from the Professors. As the light spread through the students, a calm fell upon them, and fear faded. The light was held back from the Professors Table, as if knowing they could shield themselves from whoever, or whatever was contributing to the negative power in the room.  
  
As the light reached the Slytherin Table, the light stopped and a shadow formed around them. Good fought against evil, light against darkness, and here Usagi fought to keep the students safe. She had to break the hold she had no choice.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Usagi had felt the difference in her magic. She felt the power of her Senshi added. The colours of blue, purple, orange, aqua and blue were added to the white light. She felt them move along the Hall coming closer to her. She felt Hotaru stop. Usagi felt Hotaru draw the negative energy inside of her self. Without knowing when or how, Usagi jumped the table and landed with catlike grace on the opposite side, and was running towards the fallen girl.  
  
The light faded, the connection between the master and apprentice broken, and Usagi was holding her friend in her arms. No one else moved; no teacher or student made to move towards the two girls. Holding her tightly, Usagi forced herself not to cry, she knew Hotaru wasn't dead, just weakened. She needed to do something and quick.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
The girl looked up at Usagi, eyes dark with the negative magic.  
  
"Hotaru, I want you to release the energy. The others will block it from returning to the apprentice. You know it will take shape in the form of the master, and I need to know who sent it. Can you do that for me?" Usagi questioned, as she felt more than saw, the Senshi take of a four-point position around her.  
  
She felt the barrier of colours surround her and Hotaru, and waited patiently for Hotaru to do as she was asked.  
  
Usagi ran her hands over Hotaru's cold arms, trying to warm the girl with her touch. She watched at the young girl opened her mouth and the dark magic, negative energy was released. Together the two looked upon the dark wispy form of a man, and a crown. There was a collective gasp, as students and teachers alike took it as Voldemort, while Usagi and her friends knew the truth. A flash of white light was felt and seen, and when the light dissipated, the shield of colours was released and Usagi held Hotaru over to sit next to Remus while she checked over the girl.  
  
"That was some display of power, Usagi." Remus stated as he watched the students.  
  
"That was nothing." Hotaru laughed, held Usagi's hand in hers. "Thanks."  
  
"Think nothing of it Hotaru." Usagi smiled and stood up to look around the room.  
  
"We've had Professor Snape take Lizette down to his office. If we're right about the form, then we cannot allow Lizette to return home." Haruka revealed sharply.  
  
"I don't think it was her." Usagi muttered as she looked around the room once more. "He would know we would suspect her right after that stunt. It's not her. Whoever it was is still in this room. The apprentice would protect their master before ever divulging anything to us."  
  
"Usagi's right, Haruka." Remus said quietly. He hardly knew anything of what was going on, on a Universal level, but he did know what had seen.  
  
"But even she might know who it was." Michiru implied.  
  
"I suppose we should still speak with her. If that is alright with the Headmaster that is?" Usagi questioned turning her gaze to the elderly man behind her.  
  
"If you believe you can find the answers in Miss Chiba, then by all means speak with her. I would like to speak with you after you are finished questioning Miss Chiba though."  
  
"Of course, I would have expected after that show, you would wish to speak with me." Usagi smiled and stood up. "Are you well enough to come with us Hotaru, or would you rather Michiru and Haruka take you to your room while Ami, Minako and I go to speak with Lizette?"  
  
"I'd like to rest. I haven't done that in a long while, and it's taken its toll on me."  
  
"I understand Hotaru. Go and rest." Usagi made it more of an order than anything else, and turned to look at the students. Some of them gawking at her, some of them whispering amongst themselves, and some refusing eye contact with her. Sighing, she turned and followed Remus down into the dungeons of the school.


End file.
